Rise of the Sixth Guardian
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: Jack wasn't the only guardian reborn during winter Caroline meets Jack almost 20 years after her own rebirth. I suck at summeries. OC/Jack rate M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Sixth Guardian

I don't own any of the charters from Rise of the Guardians' or the book series The Rangers Apprentice just my OC, I know I have other stories I'm currently working on, but for some reason just don't feel like working on them right now. I hope you enjoy and I know there will be miss spells and some run on, so forgive me and I will try and fix them. And I don't know the exact time area for Jack when he died so I'm going to guess. Enjoy! ^^

_The first thing I remember was the feeling of pain throughout my whole body, and it felt so heavy, the only warmth I felt, was that of my own blood pooling around my broken body. I was looking up at the winter night sky with the full winter moon that seemed glow a mysterious blue light right over my head. The pain racked my body with even breath I took and … I was scared. When the cold finally settled into my body, seeming to be the only balm for my pain, my eye never left the moon, it was the only thing that chased away the fear I felt._

_My breathing, even though painful as it was, slowed down with my heart; as my eye started to close the moon seemed to start to glow brighter and brighter. My last breath escaped my lip and my heart beat its last time, but I felt a light fill my body. The pain was gone and I felt my bones start to mended, I still felt the cold though it was more comforting, I gasped as the feeling of air filled my lungs again. I opened my eyes finding myself looking at the moon once more, but I was no longer on the ground in a pool of my own blood. The light still filled and surrounded me like a mothers warm comforting embrace, a man's voice filled my head, so sweet and warm like a father trying to comfort his scared child during a thunder storm._

"_Don't be afraid young one, I will not harm you. My name is Manny, I am the spirit of the moon, and I have chosen you to become a Guardian! There are many other sprits out there, but there is only one other I have made this same night that will be a Guardian like yourself. That is the same as you, you scarified yourself to save your lords son from falling of that cliff, and you willingly knew that one of you might die, as long as it was not the child you didn't care. _

_This is why I have chosen you to become a Guardian. He saved someone he loved, you loved that little boy as if he was your own brother, now we must part but don't fear I will always be watching you Caroline , you are now the spirit of Cleverness and Inspiration."_

_The voice left my mind as did the comforting light, leaving me floating in the air beside a ragged cliff. I looked from the moon down to the ground where I had landed, but nothing was there, my blood was gone. I slowly floated up to the cliff edge and landed on the snow covered ground, I took this moment to look at myself. I still had on my long leather pants that I wore during the cold winter to keep my body heat trapped, they were a dark tanned brown close to being black tucked into my knee high boots of the same color and material as my pants. My vest was no different from my pants and boots, nor was my belt holding my pants up with the silver emblem of an Oak leaf, another belt held different sizes of pouches. I wore a white long sleeve shirt under my vest, leather bracers tied just under my wrist leather half fingered gloves covered my hands the cuffs tucked under the bracers._

_The wind picked up causing my gray cloak to flutter and wrap around me, looking at it I remember what master Halt, my teacher had said about our cloaks. To others it looked like a simple gray cloak, but if you looked closer you could see patterns of faded browns, greens, and blacks. These cloaks helped us blend into the shadows, and kept us warm on cold nights, it was cause of these cloaks and our mysterious teaching that people believed we held some sort of magic. I reached back pulling my hood up over my head out of habit as I started my ways to the village, but as soon as I took a step, I was catapulted into the air! I cried out in surprise cursing inside my head for forgetting my training, I prepared for my body for impact, but it never came, I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw I was once again floating in the air._

_I let out a chuckle a feeling of freedom I hadn't felt in three years filled me, I tried to concentrate, trying to figure out how to move when my body dropped again, "Wwwwhooooaaaa!" I cried out as I fell through tree branches till my legs caught one causing me to swing back and forth. If I had done this when I was alive, I would have felt embarrassed, but again I started to laugh like I did when I was a carefree child growing up in my former lord's palace. I sat up and using the trunk of the tree stood up on the branch, I closed my eyes and smiled as the free feeling filled me again. I opened my eyes and shakily flew up into the sky slowly rising above the tree tops, I could see a moving group of yellow flickering lights making its way to the slop that might take them to the bottom of the cliff where I had lain._

'_Must be a search party,' I sadly thought, in the short time, or it felt short to me as I had been learning to move through the air, that the spirit Manny was telling the truth and I was now a spirit no longer a member of the living. They would find no body and just assume that wild beast had found my corpse and dragged it away to their den to feast on, like so many unlucky souls before. I slowly made my way towards them, watching as they looked around to find any trace of my body, one of the knights took off his helmet and saw it was one of my old friends that had come to the village I had lived in._

_Landing on the ground I made my way to him looking at his face I could see fear and sadness, Will and I had helped him so much that our small group of orphaned friends became even tighter. I just hoped my death would not ruin that, I was about to go closer when one of the knights that was behind me began to run to him… and right through me. I gasped holding my chest where he passed through, I didn't feel it. Fear shoot through me, I looked to my friend and ran too him. "Bruce can you see me?! Can you hear me?!" I shouted from next to him, he just kept talking away to another knight the look of gloom on his face._

_All their heads turned when the sound of a horse's baying caught them by surprise! I turned and looked myself, "Oh no." I knew that horse, I knew that horse all too well. It was the horse of my twin brother Will, the cloaked man on the horse jumped off running to Bruce in a frantic speed. "Have you found her yet?" desperation and a bit of hope where heard there, but Bruce just shook his head, "Nothing yet Will, maybe she is still alive, but badly hurt someone might have found her and took her to get help." Even I could tell Bruce was lying, but he was trying to give my brother hope, even if in that was cruel. _

_Will shook his head, "No we could always feel what the other felt, and I don't feel anything. She is dead Bruce; all we might find is her bones or her corpse. And now the only family I ever had is gone." Will fell to his knees before punching the ground, "WHY?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?" I could hear his voice shacking with sobs his body shacking from the force of his anguish, kneeling down before his grief stricken friend and laid and gauntlet hand on his shoulder. "She was doing her job. She saved her lords son's life at the risk of her own. It's the same thing I would of done…that you would have done." I smiled a bitter sweet smile as I flew away I couldn't take seeing my brother like this. _

_I didn't know how long I flew, but soon I saw the first rays of morning turning to look behind me, I smiled at the moon. "Good night Manny sleep well." Before I turned away I looked back the way I came from a cold tear running down my cheek, "Good bye brother… goodbye my friends I'm so sorry, but Bruce was right I did my job and I have no regrets." Once more I turned around and flew towards the sun. _

_It was about mid day when I decided to land near a lake in the middle of a forest for a rest, walking to the water's edge I pulled back my hood to look down at myself. My eyes widened as I stared down at my reflection, leaning down onto one knee I touched my face watching the other me do the same, my eyes that were once sapphire blue were now ice blue, the tips of my chocolate brown hair were white like frost, my skin that had been creamy in color was now a pale ivory and my lips were pale as pink rose pelts._

_It was also in my reflection that I noticed my weapons had changed too! I quickly pulled off my bow, only to find my quiver was gone. My bow had been made of strong Elmwood and my quiver a tough sturdy brown leather, where now made of smooth shinny black wood with the symbol of wisdom etched in to it with a silver draw sting. I scrunched my brows together as I stood and aimed pulling back the draw sting, as I did the wind circled around me and formed arrow where I drew. I smiled at this letting go the arrow whizzed through the air, when it hit the tree causing it to split in half. _

"_Whoa!" I stood amazed a small smile of amassment on my face, placed the bow on my back and pulled out my daggers, my daggers were more like short swords one had been fatter to fend off close range enemies the other thinner and lighter for throwing, but used together were even better. My new ones looked like a mix between them and normal short swords, but made of a blue like silver and black leather wrapped around the handles._

_After testing out my new dagger I had connection, I seemed to be able to control air. Seeming satisfied I made my way to the sky again, I kept flying day and night, night and day, only stopping to sleep or rest something was telling me to head west to the villages near the sea. I had heard from travelers that the king had sent people to colonies new lands. Many people that had left were already thriving with help of the natives that had already been living there. It was a time of great change in these lands, and I began to wonder if I would still change with it._

_A month later I made it to one of the largest sea side ports in all of England, I had become use to people not seeing me now, so as I landed and walked among the crowed, it no longer bothered me when they passed right through me anymore. I had begun to master my_ _abilities in controlling the wind; I walked down to the docks where I could see people boarding ships. Quakers is what I believed that group of people called themselves. I decided to ride with them and explore the new world with them. Unknown to me that among these people that would make a home in the new world, that one of them would change my life for the better._

_It has been almost nineteen years since I came to the new world with the Quaker people, the journey had been smoother and faster than any of them had hoped. I will confess I had a hand in that, only because there were so many children and pregnant woman aboard. I didn't wish to see them suffer any longer then they needed too, so I asked the wind to help the ship arrive faster I had become friends with the four winds and they were more than happy to help. I have spent all this time traveling along the coast seeing new towns and villages sprout up, it's about winter time now flying deeper into the forest to see this small group of Quakers that had begun to start a settlement. _

_A smile appeared on my face as the small village no more than five or six houses came into sight, I sat on the roof of one of the houses watching in amusement as children ran around laughing and calling out to each other as they played. Suddenly I heard an excited cry only fallowing a soft thud made me turn my head to where the sound came from. My eyes widened and my heart raced in my chest just getting up and dusting himself off was a boy eighteen or nineteen no less with hair white as snow, eyes ice blue like mine, and skin almost pale if not slightly more paler then my own._

_He was wearing a brow cloak, with a white shirt under a brown vest and burlap pants tied with brown leather straps around the middle of his calves. He was bare footed as I had seen many people that way before; aside from his appearance was the odd staff in his hand with a G like shape at the top, but along the handle part from where he held it to the bottom of it was covered in frost. I hide on the roof in the shadows I had long learned I could travel through them just as well hide among out of habit, as I watched him try to talk to the village people who all ignored him._

_I bite my lip watching a boy run right to him to see if what I guessed was right… and sadly I was, the young man kneeled down asking the boy something when the child ran right through him. He stood up with a shocked expression holding his chest, the look mixed with fear when more and more people kept walking through him. I watched as he made his way out of the village looking back at it mournfully, I wondered if I had looked like that I flew over behind a tree he was passing sadness filled me as I watched him. I went to step out from behind the tree when I stepped on a twig snapping it causing me to freeze, 'Damn twigs why do they have to be everywhere?' He quickly turned around holding his staff in his hands as a weapon. "Who's there come out where I can see you!" I smiled as I slowly came out with my hands up in a mock surrender, "Easy there I meant no harm." I kept my hands up till he lowered his staff looking at me wide eyed, my hood was up still out of habit so he could only see my pale lips smiling at him._

"_You can see me?" he asked taking a step closer to me reaching out, but stopped retracting his hand slightly, narrowing his eyes he stared at me I could already guess what he was asking himself, "Pull down your hood…..let me see your face." I smirked shyly as I reached up and slowly pulled my hood back closing my eyes, I heard him move closer "Open your eyes." I slowly opened them flinching back seeing his face no more than ten inches away from my own, I looked into his eyes seeing myself reflected in their own ice blue depths his own widen again staring into my lighter ice blue ones seeing himself in them._

"_Who are you?" he asked in a hushed whisper breaking the peaceful silence that had surrounded us under the bright light Manny was bathing us in, I stepped back to just give us more room, but he quickly stepped forward "Where you going?" there was fear in his tone, probably of being left alone when no one else can see you. "Don't fret young one I'm not going anywhere, I'm just not use to someone seeing me either." I hinted to him, before I continued "My name is Caroline, I'm a sprite like yourself." _

_It was his turn to step back, but only to jump with excitement causing burst out in a fight of giggles "NO WAY! Really what kind of sprite are you?" The wide blinding white smile of his made flutter in my chest, I could feel a light blush forming on my cheeks turning away to hide this from him I held my hands behind my back looking up at Manny. "I'm the sprite Cleverness and Inspiration, if I can ask who are you." I turn my head looking at him, I felt my blush come back slightly as I noticed his own cheeks pinking, he coughed and shook his head before smiling leaning on his staff, "I'm Jack Frost, sprite of ice and winter." _

_We talked for awhile till the morning sun came up, Jack watched me as I wish Manny a good night when I turned to look for him I saw him still on the ground. Making my way down I landed in front of him I tilted my head up since he was a head taller than me, "Jack what's the matter?" he looked at me with a look of just realizing something "Caroline do you have a last name?" _

_Smiling sadly I shook my head and leaned agents a tree watching the morning sparrows fly about, "My brother and I were orphaned when we were babies, no one knew who our parents were, but my teacher master Halt told us that he was the one who left us at our lord's castle after finding our mother had died after child birth. The only reason he went to our house to find our mother was to tell her that our father died saving his life, it wasn't till after we had turned fifteen and became his apprentices that he told this to us."_

_I looked at him he was watching me with a sad look in his eyes, it made my heart ache; I decided to change the subject. "So Jack want to practice flying?" his eyes light up with his smile, as we looked at each other we knew we always have each other never to be alone again._

Ok that's the first chapter ^^ please no burns and only leave nice comments. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

**Hi everyone it's me again, here is the next chapter, and again I say I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the Rangers Apprentice just my OC. So hope you enjoy! ^^!**

_**301 years later…..**_

In the North Pole hidden on the tallest snow covered snow Mountain, snug among the snow was Santa Claus work shop. North (a.k.a. Santa Claus) walked up the stairs humming a happy tune, more and more children believed in the guardian's even more so of young Jack, the winter sprite seemed more cheerful than ever.

Now that children could see him there was a new light in his eyes, though lately North had began to notice a ghost of loneliness in his eyes, and often wonder off to be alone with his thoughts, it had been bothering the jolly man for quite some time.

Opening the door to his work shop office his eyes fell on the white haired youth staring at something in his hands, his staff leaned against the wall next to him, as his eyes fallowed the movement of his thumb rubbing up and down over what he held in his hand.

Closing the door behind him upon hearing the sold wooden door slamming shut, Jack shoved what was in his hand back in the pocket of his frost covered hoodie.

"What you got their boy?" North asked in his deep Russian accent, Jack looked up at him through his snow white hair; he wondered if he should just ask him. It had been a years since The Guardians drove Pitch Black back to his hole, but since that time he hasn't seen or heard from his best friend…and the woman he had fallen in love with.

Jack closed his eyes as he lent back his head resting it agent the window frame, he could still remember that night when they first meet.

_He just had made his way from the village where he sadly had learnt, no one could see him, feeling dejected he began to walk down the snow covered path leading away from the village._

_When all of a sudden Jack heard a snap of a twig then someone silently cursing twigs being everywhere, it almost would have made him laugh, but instead he held the frost covered staff in both hands ready to fight off whoever it was if they tried to attack him._

"_Who's there? Come out where I can see you!" Shouting at where the noise came from behind a tree, his body relaxed slightly as a cloaked figure came out from behind the tree, hands raised in mock surrender._

_Their hood covered most of their face, but of what was exposed reviled soft and pale pink rose colored lips. From here hand being raised also reviled that the cloaked figure was a woman, and from her smile she gave him made his heart race a little._

"_Easy there I meant no harm." Even her voice seem to calm him down, but what he couldn't get over was that someone could see him! She kept her hands up looking at me, it was then he noticed that he was still pointing his staff at her, as soon as he lowered it and moved to hold it in one hand, she lowered her hands._

_The cloak enclosed around her once more, the itself was a hair length from touching the ground, he kept looking at her in disbelief "You can see me?" he asked as he took a step towards her reaching out to touch her to see if she was real or just a figment of his imagination._

_Jack stopped himself, then why did it reveal itself? Narrowing his eyes stepping back the same time retracting his hand, "Pull down your hood…..let me see your face." Her smile turned shy as her hands came out from inside her cloak only this time reaching up for her hood and slowly pulling down off her head._

_She had closed her eyes just as her whole face became visible to him, the sight of her face made Jack breath catch in his chest, her hair tips where the same snow white as his hair leaving the rest a sweet chocolate brown color, her skin only slightly darker ivory color to his own. _

_My body moved on its own like it did rising from the lake, towards her till I was inches from her, had to look down at her being that she was a head shorter than him, doing wonders for his wounded ego._

"_Open your eyes."Jack whispered softly just being this close to her made his cold body warm slightly and felt more at peace, looking up at him into his own eyes. When their eyes meet it felt like the world grew vast and endless to Jack, her eyes where a lighter ice blue compared to his own making is heart hammer in his chest and his breathing to catch again._

"_Who are you?" He asked softly again breaking the silence that had surrounded them as they were bathed in the moonlight, she move to step back and a surge of fear and worry filled Jack as she did that. 'What did I do wrong?' Jack asked himself quickly taking a step forward, "Where are you going?" she looked in his eyes once more smiling "Don't fret young one I'm not going anywhere, I'm just not use to someone seeing me either."_

'_Young one? Not use to someone seeing her?' Jack wondered for a moment before it clicked, but she began to talk again, "My name is Caroline; I am a sprite like yourself."_

_He jumped back excitement "NO WAY! Really? What kind of spirit are you?" Jack asked his smile couldn't get any bigger; Jack's eyes fell on her cheeks as they turned a ever so slightly pale pink in blush. Seeing this made his heart race more, a feeling of pride in making this strong looking woman blush because of him filled him…..he wanted, no needed to see this more, to be near her more._

_She turned away much to Jack's disappointment, to hide her blush, she looked up at the moon before answering him, "I'm the sprite Cleverness and Inspiration, if I can ask who are you." _

_She turned and looked at him the moon illuminating her_ _silhouette, 'She's got to stop doing that' Jack thought to himself as his breath once more caught in his throat, he felt his own cheeks start to burn slightly as a blush grew on his cheeks, her own blush coming back just as strong making his heart flip in his chest._

_Jack coughed and try to act cool to try and recover from his blush, shaking his head before smiling a mischievous smirk and leaned on his staff "I'm Jack Frost, sprite of ice and winter." _

_She smiled again here eyes sparkling, they began talking for a while till the sun started to rise, he watched his new friend bid good night to the moon and learning the sprite of the moon's name was Manny. A thought crossed his mind 'She only gave me her first name? Why not her last name too…or doesn't she have one' she must have noticed the look on his face, for soon she landed on the ground standing in front of him. _

"_Jack what's the matter?" he looked at her with a look of just realizing something "Caroline do you have a last name?" Caroline smiled was sad and soft, she lent agents a tree only to look up at a few sparrows that endured the winter flew above her head before she told him her story of why she had no last name._

_After that she looked back at him, he felt a little jealous that she could remember who she was and people from when she was alive, but he couldn't, there was a stronger feeling that over powered the jealousness, was the feeling of sadness._

_She noticed the look on his face once again, smiling that warm smile of her's she changed the subject and offered to help practice his flying. _

_From that day on they were always with each other exploring the world and having fun together, but last year she told him she had to leave to go back to her home lands, he had changed out of his shirt, vest and cloak for a blue hoodie that as soon as he put it on frost appeared on different parts, Caroline loved the new look on him never being able to hide her blush or shy smile from him, he thought that she meant for the both of them to go again together having visited there with her many times before, she stopped him say to him "Not this time Jack, I got this feeling that something is going to happen soon and I'm just going to be in your way if I stick around." _

_She pulled something off from around her neck; it was her Ranger's pendant that she had explained to him years ago. Taking one of Jack's hands she place the pendant leaf side up in his palm, looking down at it he noticed that it looked different._

_He rubbed his fingers over the new design carved into the Oak leaf was a snowflake. A snowflake became Caroline's nickname Jack had for her, his own personal perfect snowflake; Jack looked back up at her._

_From the look on her face she didn't want to leave him either, she must have been talking to Manny….no she was far more cleaver then that her powers gave her a sixth sense for these things._

_She noticed him looking at her adverting her eyes her cheeks reddened embarrassed in giving him such a meaning full gift. Before for he could even asked she took the pendant and looped it around his head, this action brought them so close their chest touched._

_Oh how when ever this happened he wanted to wrap his arms around her and press his cool lips agents hers, looking down at where the pendant_ _rested agents his chest "Caroline…" she cut him off before he could complete what he was going to ask her why she was giving it to him? "Jack I don't want you to forget me, I don't know when we might see each other again." She stopped gripping his hoodie in her gloved hands, Jack didn't really think he just reacted to seeing the woman he love and best friend start to cry at the ridiculous thought that he could ever forget her and of not knowing when we would see each other again made his own heart shatter._

"_I could and would never forget you Snowflake, so get that thought out of that pretty head of yours. I'm sure we will see each other again before you know it." He tried to sound upbeat if not to convince her more to convince himself. _

_Smiling a grateful smile Caroline touched Jack's cool cheek something she rarely ever did, "I hope you are right Jack. I'll miss you" looking into his eyes like she did years ago she leant forward and kissed his lip ever so slightly surprising Jack into a state of stundness, pulling back she smiled combined with a blush she escaped his arms and bid him a goodbye before slipping into the shadows, that she learnt she could use for traveling, and was gone before Jack came back to his senses._

A soft sigh was the only sign that the old man needed, before pulling a chair over and sat down waiting for Jack to speak, after Jack came out of his memories.

Crossing his legs Jack, once more reached into his hoodie pocket to pull out what he had been staring at for hours earlier, hesitantly Jack reached out to put the object in North's large waiting hand.

North held the bobble to the light, it was a pendant made of some old looking silver from the coloring in it. The design on the front was an Oak leaf with a snowflake in the middle, but the snowflake looked like it had been carved into the metal over and over till the snowflake formed.

Turning it over in his palm he noticed that there was writing of the old English carved in the same form as the snowflake reading: 'To my Jack the only person to ever really see me for me, forever yours Snowflake'.

Handing the pendant back to Jack, North was about to ask him who this 'Snowflake' was when suddenly just like a year ago one of North's yetis slammed the door open, causing both Jack and North your cry out in surprise, which turned to icy cold glare from one frost sprite and a heated one from the always so rosy cheeked man.

The yeti gulped before fearfully telling its master its urgent news. North's eyes widen "What?" softly he hurried past the yeti after grabbing his sword and marched down the stairs to the globe that showed the entire believer's of the world.

None of the lights had gone out, but there was black ooze making its way across the globe to England from the east, sliding wards the middle of the country ever so slowly, "What is that?" asking more to himself than anyone else at the moment.

Jack flew to North's side as soon as the older man stopped, he had completely ignored Jack when he called out to him, and looked up at the globe his eyes caught sight of the two black subsists making their way together almost near the middle of England.

Having traveled the world many times covering and adding snow to different places when winter came to each part, as well traveling with his first friend since becoming a sprite he had come to know most of Europe like the back of his hand.

Flying up to get a closer look at the continent, Caroline had shown him where the castle use to be that she had grown up in was now a tourist attraction, with paintings and tapestries that told of her brother Will and herself with other rangers defeating the evil that had threaten the land while just students under their teacher guidance.

Not far from the town was the edge of the forest her master Halt's cabin had been, for a year that had been her home with her brother that loved her and a teacher that she come to love like a father that neither of them ever had.

Jack's eyes widen as the black ooze arrived at where he had been staring, "What is that black ooze North?" turning his head an uneasy feeling began to settle in Jacks gut, and from the look on North's face the same feeling had settled in his is own reaching for the handle to summon the other guardians, Jack already being there since North had invited him to live there during the other seasons of the world.

"Jingle!" North shouted to one of his elves, almost six of them either smiling or saluting to him from behind his back, Jack watched him with a questioning look on his face, their earlier conversation forgotten as North gave whichever one was Jingle the order to prepare for visitors, as he turned the handle and pressed down.

The globe started to admit colorful lights that rose up and soon filled the sky for miles and miles, a few hours later Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy all arrived at the work shop.

This time at least it was past Easter ( much to Bunnies relief) asking why once more hand North summoned them all together, Jack was in the middle of ignoring them watching the black ooze as it almost stop, but moving in place when one of Tooth's fairies flew over to Jack and nuzzled agents his cheek.

"Hehehe hey there how are you? Been busy collecting teeth have we?" the little tooth fairy chipped happy to him telling him about her latest tooth she collected, but was interrupted by Bunny "Alright North why did you summon us here again?"

North pointed to the globe "Take a look for yourself Bunny. A black ooze just suddenly appeared on England earlier and its slowly making its way from the farthest south eastern point along the east side, it's like it's looking for something…or maybe even someone?"

This sent a pang of fear through Jack, he didn't know if Caroline was still in England or not. This time no one ignored Sandy when he notice Manny comeing into view, "AH Man on the moon do you know what is going on with this black ooze?" North asked turning to look up through the opening in the roof of the workshop, Manny's moonlight came down in a circle moonbeam a shadow images began to play showing that human's had found an ancient castle that had been sealed off by jagged mountains and cliffs, but when they entered the main chamber of the castle they released something dark and evil sprite, the sprite then took over one of the human's, before trapping the rest in crystals formed from the black ooze, monster like beings crawled out of the ooze after their master, the dark sprite sent some of the beings out of the castle in search of something.

Each of the Guardian's looked at each other before North turned back to the moon, "What should we do Manny?" just like when Jack was need to join the guardians, Manny made the crystal rise from the floor focusing his light on the crystal.

"Guys do you know what this means?!" asked the overly excited Tooth Fairy, looking back at them and forth from the crystal, "We are getting another Guardian!" spinning around in the air her and the other smaller fairies watched the crystal in suspense. "Who do you think it will be this time?"

Sandy that again it might be the leprechaun, Bunny prying once more that it wasn't the Grand Oak (no one knows why) Jack began to hope that it might be his old friend. When the blue light started to rise up North began to get excited like Tooth had, the light began taking form of a young woman in a elbow length zip up hoodie fingerless gloves holding a bow, pants that were tucked into laced up knee high boots, two belts around her hips one holding two daggers their blades of different width, the other holding pouches, but what caught Jack's eyes and made a smile grow on his face was the Oak leaf belt buckle.

Jumping in the air in joy while the others were confused stared at Jack as he flipped and laughed hugging Tooth and spinning her around before letting her go making her dizzy. North looked at the young woman again it was then he notice the Oak leaf on one of the belts, the pendant Jack showed him before popped into mind "Jack care to explain who this young lady is and why you have necklaces that looks almost just alike?" asked crossing his arms.

Jack calmed down and stood in front of the others only to turn his gaze back to the image of his friend "Oi Jack care to explain snow brain?" Bunny asked chuckling as Jack turned to glare at Bunny, "That's my friend Caroline; she was the first person I meet after becoming a sprite. She helped me out and we never left each other's sides for long probably why you don't know her Cottontail" Jack retorted back earning a glare from Bunny while a smirk played across his lips. Even though they got along now, that didn't stop the nicknames they shoot at each other.

"What you mean Jack? Why wasn't she with you when Bunny found you and brought you here the first time? What kind of spirit is she?" Tooth asked looking at him with a curious look, a sullen look came over Jacks face before he sat down on the edge of one of the tables, "A few months before the thing with Pitch happened, Snowflake…that's her nickname, told me that she had a feeling something was going to happen….something that would for me….and she was right yet again.

She gave me her Ranger's pendant that she had resized after becoming a full Ranger, she carved her nickname's sake into the Oak leaf as a reminder for me since she didn't know how long we would be apart.

She went to her homeland where she knew she wouldn't get in the way."

North looked at the others before Bunny voiced up what they were asking each other with their eyes, "And where might her homeland be mate?"

Jack pointed with his staff to England, "She's there in England if I remember what she told me of her past, and the Rangers had sealed away a dark warlock in this castles main throne room. That dark sprite must be that warlock she was talking about." looking at Jack they began talking about where to find her…

_**Elsewhere in England…**_

Caroline walked through one of the still hidden and forgotten tombs of a old Celtic king past, running her gloveless fingers over the ancient walls, she just gotten done exploring and heading for the exist when a sneezing freight attacked her.

"Achoo, ahcoo, ahcoo! What the hell?...Jack must be talking about me again." The thought brought a smile on her face after she wiped her noise on a piece of ragged cloth before throwing it into a pot.

Happy that Jack hadn't forgotten his old friend, the memory of when they parted popped into her mind suddenly making her stumble and blush.

It was her feeling that overridden her in that moment, when she finally made her way out of the cave she noticed it was night time. "Evening Manny!" She shouted to the moon before she felt something grab her and throw her in a sack! Struggling to get out she heard talking before hearing something smash and felt herself being through the air.

Well here is the next Chapter I'll start working on the next one soon! Bye-bye! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

**Hi again everyone, ok just a heads up I am going to kind of fallow the movie, but only the parts I have been able to see. It' funny I fell in love with Jack Frost watching near the end of the movie by accident when going to a video store that plays movies all day long. Going to be buying it soon can't find the full video on You Tube! So here is the next chapter thanks to the people who read and favorite it so far XD!^^!**

* * *

I heard more than felt myself flying through the air, all my sense were on high alert, it only lasted a few minutes, but when I hit the ground my head was ringing a little I ran my hand agents my face "Why the hell this got to happen to me?" My hand was still covering half of my face, opening one eye and looking at where the bag was bunched together must have been the opening, I narrowed my eye glaring at that one spot.

Then came muffled sounds of someone shouting at someone else while other voices talked away, I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but as soon as the bag started to move my guess to let me out I readied my hand feeling the air circulate around my forearm, around to the palm of her hand.

As soon as the bag opening and two faces came into view Caroline pushed the air around her arm forward, making a powerful air blast send who ever opened the bag flying hard and fast backwards. Her hand gripped the edge of the bag pulling it back as she readied for another attack, when as soon as she got the bag off her something cold….hit her in the side of the head.

"Easy there we mean you no harm." Said a voice riddled with mirth and laughter at the irony of this all for a moment, before that same voice went back to scolding someone else once more. Those word where the first thing she ever said to her frosty friend, turning her head eyes wide, as the snow slipped off her hair and on to the wooden floor.

"No way" was all she could muster at the moment Caroline looked around as she sat on the floor staring at the five figures that stood in front of her, it was then that North noticed her looking at them all "That was a very surprising trick you did there Miss Caroline, I think you scared those too for good HAHAHAHA!" North laughed full belly jiggling as he shook his head, Caroline felt two huge hairy hands pick her up of the ground.

"Hey let me go! I can get up on my own thank you very much!" She struggled again till the put her down on her feet, as soon as they did she quickly stepped away from the huge hairy creatures. "Welcome Caroline" said the huge white haired man shouted opening his arms, Caroline looked at him with wide eyes and a disturbed look on her face, looking at him closer then around she put it together. "Your Santa are you not?" her old English slipping in for just a moment.

"Yes I am young one, but everyone here calls me North, so I hope the yetis treated ok?" he asked as she walked slowly in front of them not yet noticing a certain frost sprite sneaking up behind her, "Oh ya it was great! Just so you know that was sarcasm no one in their right mind would like being grabbed and throwing in a bag and tossed through a magic portal… and Jack don't you even think of hitting me with another snowball!"

Turning around suddenly throwing Jack off balance, found himself embraced by his friend who was burying her face in between where his hood and neck meet. Sending pleasant chills down his spine to his lower region, wrapping his arms around her, one of his hands slide up her back to pull her hood down letting her hip length brown and white tip hair fall free.

"I missed you so much Jack" she mumbled in to his neck, the feeling or her warm breath and voice vibrating agents his pulse point almost made him groan out loud, but thankfully North's loud drowned it out, "Jack said he liked it?"

North looked at Jack confused "I was being sarcastic too North" Caroline pulled away, but not before Jack leaned in and whispered into her ear "I missed you more….we got to talk later…" looking at the others quickly before continuing "alone" Caroline did her very best to hide her blush and fear of what they needed to talk about that needed to be done without others around.

The very moment Caroline turned away from Jack's embraced a woman with colored feathers covering her body got in her face, "Whoa there a little space plea.." the woman grabbed her mouth and opened it and looked in at her teeth.

"WOW their almost just like yours Jack they sparkle like diamond dust" Caroline managed to pull her mouth free from Tooth, before looking at her with a 'What the hell is the matter with you' look on her face. "Oh sorry I just really love teeth you see I'm the" "Tooth Fairy ya I got that. Next time just ask me to say AH you know, don't just force someone's mouth open like that." Caroline chuckled rubbing her jaw, looking at two elves watching her Caroline smiled at them "If you two I sent flying a little while ago sorry about that."

Reaching into one of her pockets Caroline pulled out a piece of leather strap and loosely tied her hair back in a ponytail that rested at the base of her skull, "Oh your right sorry about that." She chuckled again waving tooth off "No problem" She looked like she wanted to say something, but then turned around and started saying a type of tooth and a place to a few baby fairies that were around her.

One of the fairies fluttered over to Caroline smiling "Well hello there little one" she holds out a finger for the fairy to shack, which it does then nuzzles agents her own cheek making her laugh.

To her left she heard Jack chuckling looking towards him seeing a fairy was attached to him too, this time she didn't fight the blush as their eyes meet. Bunny and his cursed timing spoke what had been briefly on Tooth's mind, "Never knew your friend was the looker Jack, boy is she easy on the eyes, your nothing like what we thought you would be, you almost seem to be like 'frost bite' here" he chuckled before looking at her and gulped when he saw he was getting the mother of all death glares.

Then a sly look crossed her face the fairy sat on her shoulder as she crossed her arms over her blessed chest, "Oh is that so Peter Cottontail, aren't why you here aren't you to busy hopping down that bunny trail of yours?" that earned a growl from Bunny

"Don't start something you can't finish Bunny, but sorry I guess I went a little too far there." She smirked at him giving him an innocent face and big blue eyes, off behind her Jack was having a fight of his own trying not to burst out laughing as Bunny fell for her innocent act, but heck he still fell for it too.

"So Bunstein, what did you guys think I was going to be like? Strike? Serious? Boring? Cause if you guys know Jack, like I do, you would know Jack would not hang around someone even if it was another sprite for over 300 years if they were completely any of those three things."

She looked down at someone tugging on her hand to see Sandy smiling broadly up at her, "Sandy how you been?" she asked kneeling down to hug the Sandman; pulling back she looked at what he was saying.

"Hey Sandy tell me how much pain has Bunstein there been to my buddy Jack there?" "Sandy don't please mate!" Bunny begged now instantly regretting everything that he had done getting back at the mischievous sprite, missing the wink she gave Sandy "Oh that bad huh well watch yourself Bunny, I'm not the sprite of Cleverness and Inspiration for nothing."

Winking at him then walked in front of all five guardians' arms crossed "So anyone is going to tell me why I was rudely brought here?" North looked at them then smiled at Caroline raising hands "You were brought here to become a Guardian!"

As soon as those left North's mouth yetis started spinning flaming torches, elves started playing music, two fairies brought a flower necklace around her neck surprising Caroline for a moment, "Ok this is very very different from when I was asked to join the Rangers….better and less nerve racking"

She smiled looking at all five of the guardian's only to have her eyes lock with Jack once more, staring into his eyes is like willingly letting yourself drown in the coldest blue ocean and only too be filled with warmth.

"Ok I'll join you, but there has to be more to why you need me to join you guys?" Stunned silence filled the air for moment after the music stopped, only to be broken by Jack laughing "I told you she was clever even without using her powers."

"I'm more surprised she agree so easily, it was like pulling a bad tooth to get Jack to join…oops no offence Jack" "None taken Tooth I know I was being stubborn." Caroline rolled her eyes it didn't surprise her at the least to hear that Jack, being given the chance to have responsibility, would have been so stubborn in accepting it.

While the four original guardian's were busy talking and having fun, that they didn't get to have when they brought Jack here to make him one of them, Jack came up behind Caroline and took her hand in his own "Fallow me…and quietly now."

Caroline was surprised for a brief moment, he gave her a smile that told her nothing bad would come out of what he had to say, returning his smile they quietly ran off, but just as they were about to go through a door Jack turned and stopped the two fairies.

"Sorry you two, but I need it to be just me and Caroline….ok?" he asked looking at the frost sprite they rolled their eyes making kissing faces at him, Jack's face went full flamed, "Hey come on you two quiet it out."

Sending the two baby tooth fairies off Jack pulled Caroline behind him as fast as they could; it was just like old times laughter ripped from both of them as they ran as fast as the wind, hands tightly together. They ran all the way to the room gave Jack to make his ice sculptures, with a set of stairs that lead to the room above there that was his bedroom.

Closing the door they both were out of breath, but breathlessly laughing, calming down Caroline slowly walked around looking at all of Jack's creation's, "Wow Jack these are amazing!" Caroline exclaimed before turning to find Jack with his back to her putting something on and tucking it under his hood.

"So Jack um what did you want to talk about?" nervous was clearly heard in her voice, it made Jack's heart throb 'Does she think I'm upset with her….ok maybe a little, but only because she left before I could respond.' Turning to look at her Jack walked over to her before pulling out his tooth memory case that Tooth let him keep, "I learnt who I was, I finally got my memories back Caroline! I had a sister and I saved her from falling through the ice! I remember my whole life before becoming Jack Frost!" He smile was beaming, but Caroline had a confused look on her face.

"What you mean before you became Jack Frost…..what was your name before that…..when you were human?" it hit Jack hard. He remembered his mother and father, he had a last name….Caroline told Jack that she had forgotten what Will and her other friends looked like once before. "Oh Caroline I'm so stupid I'm sorry please fo.." she pressed a finger agents his lips smiling. "I know you can be stupid Jack, but it's ok I have had almost 320 years to accept it thought it's only been 319, but close enough. What I want to know Jack is what your name was before you became the Jack I know and lo…care about."

'Shit please don't have caught that please please please!' She chanted in her head, but oh no Jack caught it and was not going to let it go that easily just yet. "It was Jackson Overland" leaning back on her hands she looked up at the roof of the room, "Do you want me to start calling you that or still keep on calling you Jack Frost and my snowman" Caroline teased turning to chuckle at him as he rolled his eyes, "Just Jack Frost, Jackson Overland is who I use to be, but it is good to remember now…..so Snowflake here is what I really want to talk about."

"Yes?" looking Jack in the eyes was like that night all over again, "Caroline about the night you left? Why.." again being interrupted by North.

"There you two are! Showing off your master pieces huh boy…trying to swoon her over?" North teased causing the two immortal teens to blush so red that North thought their heads would catch fire. "Never mind that come back to the main room we have to continue, come hurry."

Closing the door behind him Caroline looked at Jack who was looking at her again, "We can continue this later alright Caroline" Jack tried to play it off, but he felt like everything that keeping him from finding out the truth of Caroline's feelings. Before his hand touched the door, Caroline looped her arms around his torso from behind pressing herself into his back. He could feel Caroline pressing the side of her face in between his shoulder blades, "Caroline?" Jack asked trying to turn his head to look at her.

"You want to know the reason why I kissed you that night don't you Jack?" Jack always wondered if she could read mind's….or maybe it was written all over his face? "Ya I do….you left so suddenly that you didn't let me have time to recover from my shock to ask you why or even tell you how I felt." Jack sighed resting his head agents the door, her arms seem to tighten around him, it didn't hurt him, it only made him long for the chance to turn around and take her in his own arms.

"The reason I left after I kissed you WAS because I was afraid." That shocked Jack, Caroline the most brave woman he had ever seen was scared of him….no not of him, but of him rejecting her feelings. Maybe it was some of her cleverness or something that made Jack relies this, but before he could say more she confirmed his suspicion.

Taking a breath and nuzzling in to the cold body she held, that instead of freezing her made her so warm, "I was scared of you rejecting my feeling, I thought that you wouldn't want me around anymore, that you would just play it off. I didn't know how long we would be apart like I had said so…..I wanted no I had needed to do it. I didn't know when I would get the chance to act again on my feelings. Please don't be angry Jack I don't want to lose my oldest friend just because of my girly feelings."

That broke Jack turning the best he could in her grasp he grabbed her arms pulling them apart only to fully face her pulling her fully agents him, his lips where right agent her ear pressing her head agents his shoulder gently so not to hurt her.

"You know for someone so smart, you can be really dumb sometimes. I could never reject you, if your feelings are girly then so must be mine, because I feel the exactly same as yours.

I'll fully explain what I mean when we get another moment alone I swear to you this, just don't leave me ever again please your broke me so badly the last time you did, I think that might have been what made it so hard to accept becoming a guardian in the first place.

We better get back to the others before North comes looking again we got to get you swearing you know your center right" when Jack pulled back there was a sad and confused look on Caroline's face "Right?" Jack asked again, shaking her head, "I didn't even know I had a center. This is going to be a problem isn't?"

Running a hand through his hair Jack didn't know to answer his 'he hoped soon' girlfriend, "I don't know for sure Snowflake, I think it was for me, but for you not sure we better ask North come on."

They hurried back to where the others were at, soon as they reappeared North walked over to Caroline "Caroline can I ask you something?" nodding to the older man "Sure North…..this doesn't have anything to do with me knowing my center does it?" she asked she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes "Ahhh…" chuckling Caroline let up on the old man, "Jack asked me the same thing."

Looking over in Jacks direction, who seemed to making sure Bunny couldn't get any closer to where her and North were talking, a light blush formed on her cheeks. 'Well at least he didn't reject me, but did he really meant what he said?'

Coming out of thought she looked back at North with a sad smile, "I don't know my center to be truthful, I never knew I had one. Manny never tells me anything like that." "Wait what?!" Bunny half asked half shouted, somehow making it around 'hopefully' her boyfriend, over to their side to hear it all.

"Wait a moment, you telling me not only you don't know your center, but that you can talk to the man on the moon?!" Leaning back bracing herself with her legs, she crossed her arms over her chest looking Bunny in the eyes.

"Yes I don't know my center, if you heard what I said to North, Cottontail, then you would have heard that I didn't know I needed one. As for talking with Manny, sometime I can and other times its like I just know what he is telling me without even speaking to me."

"Ok ok enough you too, let's get this over with alright, you will find your center soon enough young one, just like Jack had."

She shrugged it off when something on the globe caught her attraction, "What's that? Is that near the caves I was exploring?" It was then when Caroline flew up to the globe that everyone noticed that the ooze was making it way further up the east coast.

"Looks like coronation of new guardian will have to wait looks like we are going to England to find out what is going on. TO THE SLAY EVERYONE! HAHA!"

North laughed and threw on his coat and hat, on his way to the massive doors grabbing his two large swords….and a very unwilling to fly Bunny. Looking at Jack, he could tell she was think the same thing 'Scare the shit out of Bunny time' winking at each other they fallowed Sandy and Tooth to where the slay was being readied.

They all pilled in Jack above and slightly off to the left of Bunny, Caroline not that far from Jack sitting between Sandy and Tooth, with Bunny digging his nails into the wood as they started to take off with North whipping the rains.

Soon they were flying through the ice tunnels Caroline and Jack look at Bunny as he freaked out laughing quietly to themselves, while Sandy silently throw his arms in the air with Tooth smiling and laughing the whole time.

When they were in open air Jack jumped to stand on the back looking at the North's work shop start to disappear out of sight, when looking back at Caroline only to receive a wink as the only sign to be ready, Caroline jumped to Jack shouting "JACK BECAREFUL!"before making look they got knocked off by the wind freaking Bunny out again, for some reason not remembering when Jack had done the same thing to him one year ago.

"OH GOD OH NO THEY DIDN'T JUST…." Managing to look over the edge he spotted the two of them Jack's arm around her shoulder, while Caroline's was around his lower back, both giving him an innocent sly look before Caroline mockingly spoke "AW so you do care about us" Anger flared in Bunnies eyes slightly "Bloody show ponies! I knew you were just like him!" They both laughed before getting back in the slay saying their sorry's to Bunny.

"Alright settle down back there…I know a short cut" North chuckled as he shook a snow globe "And I saw England's east coast" and threw it ahead of the slay opening a magic portal to England's east coast near the forest area.

Ok I'll end here for now, I know I might have gave away a little too much, and might also not put most in what was in the movie, but like I said I haven't seen the whole movie yet. So see you guys later I'll have the next one up as soon as I can bye! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hey there guy's hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic. Well here is the next chapter and remember I only own my OC. Nothing else in this story! **

The slay landed on the clearing of a cliff side clearing, a cool sea breeze rushes up the cliff to greet you all with its salty smell, to the others the smell carries also with it of seaweed and fish, but to Caroline it brings back some old memories with shadow faces of her past.

Jack looked over to where she stood standing so close to the edge staring out to sea, a forlorn look on her face with the ghost of painful memories shadowing her eyes, he walked over to her touching resting his left hand on her left shoulder, Caroline turned her head looking up at him surprise chasing away the look of forlorn and pain from her face, instantly replaced with love and peace just his simple act of comfort.

Closing her eyes she turned into him resting her forehead agents his shoulder, loving the safe heaven he gave her from her painful memories that she wish she could forget sometimes, Jack rested his own forehead agents the crown of her head, letting his nose bury in her sweet colored locks of chocolate brown with white frost tips, breathing in the smell that was all her, letting it fill his senses fogging his mind till she pulled away looking much more relaxed and like her old self.

"You ok there Snowflake?" Jack asked softly letting his eyes speak for him, he wanted them alone, and not to be interrupted again, to finally voice what the two of them already knew….that they were in love with each other! Caroline's own eyes reflected the same thing causing the two teens to blush. While they spoke Tooth leaned close to North to whisper to him, "Look at those to aren't they cute!" chuckling the old man nodded his head "Yes Tooth even though they are over 300 years old they still act like two human love sick teens."

Giggling Tooth looked over at Bunny who rolled his eyes at the love twittered teens sprite's, still annoyed at their earlier stunt they had pulled on the slay, "Ok you too are being too cozy break it up we got a mission or did you to old frats forget that hehehe" the next moment he got hit with ice and knocked off his feet by an ball of air hitting the ground next to him sending him backwards, the attack left a medium size dent in the ground, looking up from where he sat on his fuzzy tail with wide eyes he was meet with two annoyed teenage sprits.

One holding his staff curve side up pointed at him, while the other throwing and catching another ball of air in her hand, glaring at the over grown bunny, "What was that Cottontail?" growled Caroline her other hand on her hip near one of her short swords.

"N…n…n...nothing" he never felt this kind of fear since that greyhound chased him around that kids room, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes letting matching smirks slide onto their faces, before turning away to walk back over to where the other three guardian's stood watching the whole thing and doing nothing, cause when you have two powerful sprites that know how to work as a team up agents you….hehehe…good luck.

When Bunny finally pulled himself together again and rejoined the rest of them, the six of them made their way down a forgotten dirt path, Caroline had taken the lead with Jack not too far behind her….and trying his best not to watch her ass, but it was an inward battle all on its own.

Caroline was being oblivious to his ever so often wondering gaze at her rear end, they both had always managed to never catch what the other was doing when their mind was on something else.

Caroline pulled her hood up before swinging off her bow from her back, even being dead for over 300 years her Ranger's training still was sharp as ever, her eyes were scanning the shadows moving silently…and somehow managing to avoid the TWIGS! Watching her Jack chuckled, "Hey Caroline how come NOW you can avoid stepping twigs?" Jack joked remembering when that one twig alerted him to her behind that tree when they first meet.

Breaking out into a blush and being thankful for her hood hiding half her face, she turned her head slightly to give him the hint she was listening to him, "Well Jack I was more focused on the sad and depressed newborn sprite I had just watch leave a village where no one could see him, to notice the twig" she retorted back before looking back at him still walking effetely backwards sticking her tongue at him, which he returned back causing them to both laugh.

Turning around still smiling Caroline stops dead in her tracks, her senses alerting her that something is very wrong nearby, "Caroline why did yo.." Cutting off North with her hand, Caroline bent her knees and slowly and silently made her way to the shadows of the trees and seeming to disappear among them, as she fallowed the feeling that was nagging at the forefront of her mind.

Trying their best to keep up with her without losing sight of the young ranger was impossible, it was then clear why the Rangers were still around and still very respected among the humans. Waiting where she left them the five guardians stood with their backs to each other keeping their eyes on anything that moved.

"Hey guys" surpiseing the group caused an arrange of attackes being thrown in her direction, thankfully jumping up to a tree branch fast enough to avoid them. "Fuck guys what the hell?" rubbing the back of their heads looking embarrassed for being taken off guard, clearing his throat North looked up at her while Jack beside him blushed looking up at her with an 'I'm really sorry look' puppy eyed look asked her, "Why did you go off like that? Did you find anything?"

Jumping down with a serious look on her face that none, not even Jack had seen before made them all gulp, "Yes I have fallow me and try to stay quite I don't know what caused this might still be around or not." Quickly fallowing her the guardians made it to apart of the forest that look wild beast tore it apart and burned it at the same time.

All this destruction was in an arched area outside of the entrance of a cave, "What could have caused all this? Did it come from inside of the cave?" Tooth asked peering into the cave fear and worry filling her eyes, Caroline pulled down her hood shaking her head, "Not possible, that is the same cave I had been exploring before the yetis grabbed me, it's nothing more than a tomb of an old forgotten king from even before my time, and trust me when I say this there was nothing in there that could have done this.

There were no trapped demons, other sprites, monsters….nothing that could do this in that tomb I would have felt it before I even went in. So the question is this my friends: did someone summon something and send it here looking for something or someone? If so who or what where they looking for and couldn't find? And where will they look next?"

Crossing her arms as she counted off the three questions off on one hand, looking around to each one of them, Caroline had an idea of what …or rather WHO the creature was looking for here, and because it had to return to its master empty handed threw a temper tantrum right where they stood.

Jack looked over at his friend; her face held a knowing smile with a twist of anger on her face, the smile disappeared only for her to narrow her eyes glaring at the ground like it was its own fault for what happened here "Snowflake? Do you think that what ever did this is after you?" Looking up at the man she loved more than anything in this world; no smile no playfulness appeared on her face this time, her face was blank other then the serious look that seem to found its way to her face since they arrived here…..only here eyes spoke to him…they were filled with fear and anger not at any of them, but at herself.

"Caroline?" she kept looking at him before looking down at her hand that had formed itself into a fist, her nails digging into her skin making blood trickle down either sides of her hand, the whole time it was shacking.

Still staring at her bleeding hand and ignoring all eyes on her she finally spoke, her voice was strained by fury at putting people endanger just by being with them. "It has to be me Jack, I was here! I WAS RIGHT HERE! If North hadn't sent the yetis whatever was here would have found me and who knows what it would have done to me? Maybe take me to its master? I don't know….what I do know is that me being with you guys is putting you and the safety of children and what the guardians stand for endanger!"

By now Caroline's whole body was shacking and tears threaten to spill over from her eyes, only in the next moment to find herself not in just Jack's embrace , but also Tooth's from the front Tooth from behind Jack.

"You're not endangering anyone or anything Caroline." Tooth spoke softly in her left ear while Jack nodded everyone being able to hear them speak, "She's right Caroline when we were fighting Pitch he wanted to get rid of Sandy and tried to get me to join him, Pitch was aiming at the two of us and we made it through ok?"

Caroline closed her eyes leaning back into Jack while wrapping her arms around Tooth, she never knew a mother's comfort, but that what she felt in Tooth's arms, and feeling loved and protected from Jack.

Tooth pulled away and smiled at her looking from Bunny, Sandy, to North all feeling pride that she felt the need to not only protect and think of the safety of the children, but of the other guardians, a feeling of a motherly pride filled Tooth like she felt when her fairies did their jobs with pride and joy flooded her as she looked on at Caroline.

"Why would someone send 'something' after you? I thought no one, but Jack and we have seen you?" Sandy's dream sand images asked, Tooth let go and looked at Sandy with the others as he 'talked'. Jack tightly held Caroline to him, what she said scared him to his core, if something was after her; he knew that Caroline would try and distance herself from them…just to keep them safe.

He swore to himself as he watched the others talk while Caroline willingly leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, that the very moment there was a chance to split off from the others, he would finally confess to her once and for all….he would not let this wonderful woman go ever again.

** I know, I know I'm teasing you guys to much with them tip toeing around it. I promise next chapter there will be lots of kissing…..maybe….but they will finally confess?! …so ….See you next Chapter Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

**Hi everyone, I know in the last chapter was a little short, but I am going to keep my word. Like I have said before I only own my OC nothing else.**

Caroline walked around the area studying the dead flora , kneeling down she ran her finger tips over looked like animal like claw marks. There was no animal, no bear of any size that lived in these forest that could make marks like these, even if a bear did make these marks….how would it explain the rest of the damage?

The hair all over on Bunny was standing on ends "Oi mates can we go yet this place is giving me the whillies!"

"What's the matter Bunny? Scared of a few dead trees and a spooky cave?" Jack teased making his hands like claws and acting like he was scared, while the two of them argued North looked around at the untouched woods, "Look at the rest of the forest Sandy? Not a single leaf touched…maybe Caroline is right about something coming after her, look at this all the way from the entrance of the cave to all the way over there is all the damage." Sandy made a question mark above his head, before both looked over at the young ranger.

Standing up Caroline walked over to the entrance of the cave, she leaned down sweeping off the dust of the stone floor she found more of the same claw marks, but lighter and making their way to and from inside the cave.

The one leading in where light and not far apart, as though what made them took its time walking in, but when it didn't find what or….if she was right….her the claw marks were deeper and further apart like it was racing out in fury or rage.

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, letting her mind slip back to her memories. She felt she had seen these before…..

_Halt looked at Will and Caroline "Then he found the Kalkara's. They are like an ape and a bear, which walks upright." Will gulped silently next to Caroline, who looked from Halt to Gilan before their teacher continued, "The Kalkara are assassins. One they are given a specific victim, the will do everything in their power to reach that person and kill them."_

Jumping up and backwards holding her hand close to her chest as if the claw marks burned her, "Th…th….tha…t…ccc…ca…can't ….be.." fear pulsed through her body, her breathing became erratic, by now her senses where on extreme high alert.

Noticing this others made their way quickly to Caroline's side, "Caroline what's the matter? What's got you so spooked?" Tooth asked, but it was like Caroline couldn't hear her or just tuned everyone and everything out as she kept looking around over and over, watching the shadows muttering "There dead, we killed them, they were the last two!"

Till finally Jack couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Caroline snap out of it!" blinking a few times, her breathing calmed down reaching up to rub her eyes, "Sorry guys, it's just there are claw marks around that I found and…..they seem to be made by a creature that shouldn't exist anymore."

Caroline smiled giving it as a sign to Jack that she was fine now….it only happened a few times before that her memories took this bad of a control over her, she would just needed to be shaken out of it and would be just fine.

Sandy came over to her and held her hand, worry written all over his face, smiling down at her dream making friend, before letting out a breath she squeezed his hand and let go walking to the middle of the creature made clearing, shoving her fingerless gloved hands into her shoulder length hoodie….and closed her eyes for a moment.

"This was caused by something that should be dead…..as in extinct" Jack walked over stopping a foot away from where she stood, her long white tipped hair fluttering in the wind as a breeze picked up. "What is supposed to be extinct?" Caroline looked over at Jack then back to the others "Kalkara", was all she said before the forest suddenly got deathly quiet, jerking her hands out her pockets they all looked up at the treetops. Bunny hopped closer to Caroline slowly tearing his eyes from the now dead silent forest, "Who is Kalkara?"

Looking at Bunny, the serious look back on her face, but her eyes shook with the ghost of fear of seeing a ghost from her past she wanted to stay dead. "Not a WHO…..it's a WHAT….Kalkara's are ape like bear beast….monsters that don't come from your nightmares."

She placed one of her hands on her drawstring of her bow, as a small comfort to herself, "They are assassins, when they are given a target they will stop at almost nothing and for almost no one….." trailing off Caroline's eyes once more studied the shadows watching for any sign of the creature, before looking them all in the eyes once more, "till they or rather maybe in this case IT has found its target and…"

She couldn't look at Jack in that one moment, fearing to see what the look on his face, "And what Caroline?" Tooth asked placing her hand on Caroline's shoulder, bowing her head she quietly whispered "and kill them."

Tooth gasped covering her mouth with her hands, backing up out of shock and shook her head no, her amethyst widen in horror what she had said earlier about what ever had done this must have been looking for her. 'She must be right….something must be after her….to kill her!'

North stared for a moment before asking in voice that filled the silent air "AND WHAT? Come on tell us and what?!" Clearing her throat still not looking at anyone she said it again…only this time louder for the other four guardians to hear, "and kill them" "No…." Bunny said silently taking a step back as Sandy and North looked on with wide eyes.

It was Jack that broke the silence, "Wait what….kill….you mean….but you said that they were extinct right….RIGHT?!" Smiling at Jack, Caroline nodded "Yes Jack, back when I was an apprentice's with my brother Will, we killed the last two…with Master Halt. Halt was injured, but Will and I worked together to kill it. I don't know, maybe it's something else that did all this. North what do you think? Should we split up and do a quick search in the cave and around the forest, just to see if we can find any clue that might tell us what did this for sure?"

Nodding his head still uneasy with how quite the forest still was, "Yes that sounds like a very good idea Caroline. Bunny you and Tooth search the forest since you two are the fastest, Jack you and…" "Caroline and I will search the tomb" grabbing Caroline's hand and quickly heading in to the tomb, "JACK! CAROLINE WAIT!"

Sighing North ran a hand over his face before looking down at Sandy, who crossed his arms over his chest looking up at North, "Come on Sandy let's look around here some more shall we….it seems that…Jack boy there wants some…time alone with Caroline."

_**Inside the tomb….**_

Walking side by side down one of the ancient halls that nature had long go started to take back, after breaking through the mortar and stone. Tree roots climbing down the walls, different types of moss and fungus grew here and there. Caroline pulled a torch off the wall that she had used the day before, "Here Jack hold this for a moment while I light this so we can have some sort of light down here."

As she handed him the torch, Jack held her hand looking into her eyes "Caroline was the warlock you told me about before….was he the one who sent those Kalkara's before?" he asked as he held the torch for her to light, once alight Caroline put her flint stones away in one of her pouches on her second belt she wore before taking the torch back from Jack looking at him "Yes he was."

"What was his name?" fallowing close behind her making sure to keep his staff parallel to the ground as they walked further in, looking around the claw marks fallowed all the halls that Caroline walked down the previous day, Caroline kept one hand on her dagger on her left hip.

"His name is Morgarth, if he is behind what happened here then that can only mean one thing Jack." Caroline stopped kneeling down to look at something that caught her attention, "Jack" she said very slowly "Ya?" looking up down a tunnel off to their right not moving an inch, "run now" looking down at Caroline he didn't catch the meaning till an un human like roars erupted from the tunnel "_OH!_" turning around both Jack and Caroline ran down the tunnel at full speed, but the tunnel was echoing the roars and sounds of bone claws scratching, digging into the stone of the tombs floors.

"WHAT ARE THEY? ARE THOSE THE KALKARAS?" Caroline looked back holding the torch still in her hand back to look, much to her relief what now was chasing them now….though what was chasing them was what looked like Wargles corpse dripping with black ooze. "NO NOT KALKARAS" she said turning back around to keep up with Jack, making a shape left turn.

The sound of bare feet and heel of boots slapped agents the floor, pieces of broken pottery being smashed to dust as the sounds of blood thirsty roars, claws ripping into stone fallowing after them. Without looking back behind him, Jack looked over at Caroline, "Then what are they?" making another turn and seeing light ahead of now seeming endless tunnel ahead of them, "They look like Wargles….but these are different from how I remember them looking and acting!"

Jack got out first running right over to where North and Sandy were just returning to after going to check on the slay, "North we got trouble!" Sandy looked up at North and nodded his dream sand whips already in hand, while North pulled out his two swords ready for the unknown enemy. Caroline came running out of the tomb, but turned off to the right just as she made it to the green tree line, the mass of fogged, black ooze dripping skeleton like corpses of the 'Wargles' burst out from the tunnel and fallowed right after her.

"CAROLINE!" Jack screamed shooting up into the air he flew fast over the tree tops trying to catch any glimpse of her, finally he spotted her and flew down to fly alongside here. "Caroline what are you doing? Why don't you fly already?" breathing heavily she only looked at him from the corner of eye "I'm leading them away from you guys…..huh huh huh huh…go back to the others Jack there is a drop off cliff a hundred yards ahead get them to the slay and meet me there..." she jumped and cleared a large fallen tree looking back at the beast fallowing them, most made it over or around the tree while the rest hitting it full force shattered to pieces and falling where they landed.

"This type of wargles don't seem to be as start as the wargles I remember either so they might just fallow me off the cliff when I jump off" Looking at her like she was crazy "Are you insane you can't jump off the cliff yo.." turning her head and giving Jack the look made him instantly feel like a complete idiot, "Right…..flying..hehehe sorry my bad" smirking at him before facing forwards "Get going Jack" nodding he flew off to find the others as fast as he could.

North and Sandy stood in the clearing, Tooth and Bunny had returned and were in the middle of telling them what happened just a few moments ago when all of a sudden Jack comes bursting from the trees, "Guys we need to meet Caroline in the slay I'll tell you where once we are in the air come on."

Running as fast (or in Tooth's and Sandy's case flew) as fast as they could back to the slay, in minutes flying through the air searching for the drop off cliff "There!" Jack pointed past North to where the cliff suddenly drops fast to large ragged rocks below. At the top of the cliff was a clearing, breaking from the tree line was Caroline running full speed with the new form of wargles hot on her heels.

Just as they began to turn the slay heading to the cliff, Caroline jumped straight out over the cliffs edge and head diving down towards the rock…and just like she had said they weren't all that bright and almost all of them fallowed her off, turning her head to see them falling at her fast, Caroline kicked off the air and flew up straight past them.

The few that where still on the cliff began grabbing trees and pulling them up from their roots as soon as Caroline was above the cliffs edge and in their sight, the wargles began throwing the trees at her fast. "What the hell?" dodging the best she could in mid air was getting harder and the trees where soon joined with large rocks and boulders.

Jack watched with the others as Caroline struggled to escape from their firing zone and make it to the slay without drawing their fire to her friends, Jack jumped off the edge of the slay and flew to try and aid Caroline to dive their fire, but they seemed only aim for her. "Jack get out of here now before you get hit!" Caroline shouted, but just as the words left her mouth a large tree branch broke off from a tree that flew over their heads and slammed in to Jack's back!

"GAH!" was all that came from Jacks mouth as he and the tree branch fell fast to the forest below him, "JACK!" Caroline cried out before turning her heated gaze on the wargles…..suddenly the air around the wargles all the way to slay and back around Caroline began spinning in a wild vortex as Caroline's anger filled her.

Her whole body began to shack with the force before opening her right hand as a large ball of air began to form growing larger and larger throwing her arm back, Caroline let her anger full her as she threw the massive ball of air at the cliffs edge. The remaining wargles that had been their tried to escape, but got no more than a few steps when the ball of air hit them and the ground around them, when the air disappeared the wargles and half the cliff were completely destroyed.

Caroline never felt so weak and tired as she did at that moment, but fighting it off letting the weariness show as she made her way down to where Jack had fallen, "JACK?" she called out getting nothing at first, but as soon as she opened her mouth to shout again she heard a groan coming off from her left.

"Jack!" she quickly as her tired body could made it over to Jack's side and pushed the tree branch off him his staff managed to stay in one piece lay inches from his out stretched hand, "Jack are you ok" Caroline asked helping him up relieved to see him in one piece himself, "Ya I'm fine Caroline" turning his head to smile at her he reached to scratch the back of his head, when she grabbed his hoodie all of a sudden and began shacking him!

"You fucking idiot what the hell were you thinking...I can't lose you…I just can't my heart couldn't handle it!" It was then that Jack noticed that she had at some point in her rant and shacking him, buried her face in his shoulder and was crying. He had only seen her cry a few times, but that was a long time ago when she had to watch her brother and friends die of old age….if you didn't count the time she started to cry after their first kiss when she left a year ago?

Grabbing her by the shoulders Jack pulled back till he could look at her face, her eyes were red from the crying, but looked worn and tired too "Caroline" looking into her eyes, Jack brought one of his thumbs to wipe away some of her tears, staring back in to Jack's eyes, she reached up to his face touching his cheek…just like she did when she kissed him last time, but this time Jack was more than ready.

"Jack" as soon as his name left her lips Jack came forwards and pressed his soft, cool lips agents hers, he knew he surprised her cause he heard her take a sharp breath through her noise. Jack wrapped one arms around her lower back while his other hand slide to the base of her skull weaving his fingers through her locks of silky hair, it didn't take her as long to recover as it had for Jack, she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her fingers into his snow white hair kissing him back with equal passion, their breathing becoming ragged as the need for air grew, though neither wanted to stop.

Breaking apart for just a moment to take a breath they stared deeply into each other's eyes….it was Caroline who spoke first "I love you Jack Frost…I have loved you ever since that day when I saw you clumsily land in that village hehehe" giggling softly from either relief in finally confessing or from how tired she felt she didn't care anymore. Jack blushed deeply as he remembered, but shook his head as a soft smile slide on to his face "I love you too Caroline. Ever since you stepped on that twig when we first meet, you were the first person to see me…to help me…you were always there for me and I can't thank you enough."

New tears filled Caroline's eyes, but Jack didn't miss the smile she gave him before she flung herself forwards and kissed him again, her tongue tracing his lips as if asking for entrance that he more than willingly gave, slowly finally exploring each other's mouths, their tongues slide and moved agents each other's breaking only for quick breaths, Caroline's tongue began doing wicked things to Jack's mouth making his mind go foggy, tracing along his gums, over everyone of his sparkling white teeth that Tooth was so obsessed with to pulling his tongue in her mouth and sucking on it. Caroline broke the kiss, her cheeks were red from their make out session, "Hey where you going get back here, I'm not done kissing you, don't you think you made me wait long enough, we got some time to make up for don't you agree?" Jack pulled her back to him as she giggled again like the lovesick teen she was, leaning her forehead agents his they both smiled "I wasn't completely joking you know" "I know Jack, but we can later I think I hear the others coming."

Growling low in frustration Jack pulling her close hugging her before resting his chin on top of her head, "I'm going to freeze them back to the Ice Age! Why they got to keep interrupting us?" Jack groaned as Caroline laughed, playfully slapping his chest pulling back she smiled at him, "They are our friends Jack they worry about us, plus we still have a mission to do." Sighing Jack nodded before standing up reaching down to grab her hand pulling Caroline to her feet, they headed off to find their friends.

**Ok there you go kept my promise, next chapter will be up soon as possible. Thanks for reading BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hi everyone! So I kept my word on them finally kissing , but no sex just yet…ok maybe…naw I'll make you wait a little more…maybe ;) So here is the next chapter enjoy XD Oh and I can't speak or spell how an Australian might talk or spell so….forgive me!**

Bunny hopped ahead of the others as they searched for the two teen sprites, whatever those things where that had chased Caroline over the cliff…made his blood run cold. Bunny had watched while holding on to the railing of the slay and watched as Caroline dodged everything the few that had managed enough brain power not to fall over the cliffs edge with the rest of them that smashed agents the rocks below, "Ouch that's going to leave a bruise in the morn."

He turned his head to Jack that was on his left, but failed to stop him when he jumped out of the slay to try and aid his shela, while they were distracted for no more than a moment, a branch broke off a tree and hit his frosty friend in the back sending him shooting down to the forest floor below. All four of them looked on mouths a gasped for a moment it was silent and still, "JACK!" Caroline screamed! As if her screaming his name reminded them of his name they began calling out his name soon after, only to have their voices drowned out by the sound of rushing wind encircling around the slay in a huge large ring. Bunny looked back at Caroline; her eyes were glaring down at the now shivering creatures, the look on her face made even him shrink back.

The air started to become visible to their eyes passing through them and quickly spiraling in on Caroline, her whole body was shacking with the fury of the block she was sweet on and her best friend being harmed. What happened next made him make a mental note to himself never…and he meant…NEVER piss her or even think of hurting Jack ever! Caroline opened her hand and a ball of air appeared just like the one she had been tossing and catching, after the comment he made about her and Jack, throwing one as a warning after Jack hit him with an ice blast….but unlike those two that were small…this one grew larger and larger! The slay had began to shack and rock from the force of the wind rushing…blasting past them to feed the growing ball of air, North was struggling to keep the slay in the air, "GAH! If she keeps this up we might get to sucked into, I'll have to land!" North shouted over the roaring of the wind.

"SOUNDS LIKE A...a" Tooth trailed off as her eyes widened, the wind hand stopped. Turning their attention back on Caroline their eyes fallowed Tooth's example, Caroline had her arm thrown back with the massive ball of air aiming at the now running beast….they weren't even close to being fast enough. She threw the ball of air so hard and fast, the force alone sent her back a foot, though it looked like she didn't even notice as all their eyes fallowed and watch the devastating force destroy not only the creatures, but also HALF OF THE BLOODY CLIFF!

"Blimey" he whispered in horror AW, it was just like the time when Pitch hit Jack with a black sand wave after absorbing Sandy, and Jack let a burst of lighting like ice knocking Pitch to the ground….Bunny looked back to Caroline. She looked ready to collapse herself, but she shook her head turning her now tired and worried eyes to where Jack had fallen and as fast as her tired body could flew down to find him.

"Lets land and go search for them, they might need our help." Tooth said while Sandy next to her was already flying in the air with a sand cloud heading to the forest, as soon and the slay landed Bunny hopped out and ran into the forest calling out for Jack and Caroline. Tooth and North stood there for a moment before Tooth looked over at the larger man, "How did she do that North…I mean that amount of power it was like…..it was like she wanted to make sure those 'things' didn't have a chance of surviving. I think she has ran into them before and….and either they hurt or killed someone close to or almost killed or hurt her!"

North nodded before nodding his head off to the forest, "Why don't we find our new guardian and ask her ourselves?" Fallowing North into the forest Tooth began calling for the two teens herself, Bunny stopped for a moment standing straight up sounds heading his way caught his attention, "What's that?" slowly reaching behind him in case it was one of those 'things' that had slipped off from the group when it had chased after Caroline, his fury fingers slowly brushed one of his boomerangs when Jack and Caroline suddenly appear from the bushes, at some point Caroline's body finally gave out on her and she passed out from exhaustion, was now being carried on Jack's back happily snuggling her face into his nook of his neck, her arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders as he held her legs and staff with his arms.

"Oi there you two are!" "SSSSHHHHH!" glaring at Bunny, Jack turned his head to check if she was still sleeping, she only snuggled in more to his back mumbling his name softly near his ear made Jack softly smile before letting out a sigh, turning back to Bunny he nodded for them to get moving mouthing 'Whisper' so not to waken her. "How she doing mate?" he asked whispering softly looking back at the sleeping woman on Jack's back, "Exhausted, I'm surprised she made it as far as she did. When I came too she looked like she was going to pass out right then and there."

Bunny nodded looking up above them he spotted Sandy making his way to them, stopping they waited for the dream man to come to eye level. Sandy looked at her closely making sure that she was resting peacefully, looking to Jack he nodded telling him she would be ok. Jack climbed into the slay after handing Caroline to Bunny, as soon as Caroline felt Jack's prescience leave, her sweet dream became a nightmare in blink of an eye.

'_Morgarath held Jack by the back of the neck, Caroline was pinned to the wall like a butterfly in a display case, blood slowly trickling from where the rods pierced through her body. She strained to keep her eyes open….to stay awake! She had to get free and save Jack and the others…..she would not let them suffer because of her demons coming back from her past to attack the people she loved, "Let …..him….go…" she weakly growled at the warlock before her that now laughed in a spin tingling deep throat laugh, that only could belong to someone pure evil like himself._

_ "Now now little ranger you made me suffer much more than this, you trapped me in here for over 300 years, now I plan on making you suffer worse….and not just you, but your friends as well as the rest of the world. Ah, but don't fret little girl, I'm going to break you first. Your suffering will never end….and I think I'll start with your boyfriend! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jack struggled in Morgarath's grip, his pale hands scratching at the leather glove, as Morgarath turned him sideways, Jack's eyes turned to Caroline tears streaming down his cheeks. "Caroline…."was all he could say before his eyes widened, mouth a gasped, as Morgarath stabbed his blade into Jack's stomach! "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOooooooo…_

Shooting up Caroline screamed, sweat running down her face and neck, her eyes were wide and tuning her head fast from left and right, her breathing fast and fearful…she didn't even notice she was crying. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a cold embrace, encircling her arms around the solid form; the cold was warmth to her…it comforted her. She buried her face into the fabric that smelt of mint and pine from falling through the trees, "Caroline its ok ssssshhhh it's ok." Jack cooed into his girlfriend's ear, she had started breathing hard and erratic a minute he let Bunny pull her off his back, just so that he could sit down his staff down so his hands would be free, Sandy tried to calm her dreams down with his sand before he could she growled out "Morgarath….let….him….go…" she sounded in pain and extremely pissed off, Jack grabbed Caroline pulling her into the slay laying her down "Sandy do something!" he begged as Caroline started to sweat, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tossed her head side to side, Sandy was about to sprinkle his sand on her head when she shoot up screaming "NNNNNNNOOOOOOooooo…." Caroline looked up into Jack's face tears still streaming down her ivory cheeks, she pulled back pressing her hands agents his stomach as if checking for a wound. When she found none Caroline sighed relived leaning forwards into Jack again, holding her close Jack moved them up on to a bench resting his cheek on her head as he stroked her hair, "You alright Caroline?"

Nodding her head "It's just a bad dream Jack" leaning back still looking tired smiled that didn't reach to her eyes, Jack saw fear lacing itself in her lighter ice blue eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Caroline never wanted to bother him with her problems, but now that they were finally together he wanted her to depend on him more. Caroline smirked this time it reaching her eyes and lighting them up before she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then his lips, making them both blush when Bunny cleared his throat. Who leaned over to Sandy and North, "Hey look who finally grew a pair mates!"

Bunny never seemed to learn as Jack picked up his staff and hit him with an ice blast freezing him, nudging Jack in the arm "What?" Jack asked all innocently, the blush never leaving his cheeks, only grew brighter when Caroline kissed him again. "Behave Jack" she scolded softly, she was still so tired resting her head on Jack's shoulder did he ask "Snowflake? What was the dream about?" she stayed silent for a while looking down at her gloved hands, running her exposed thumb pad over the leather covering her left glove before she sided softly.

Jack held her close wrapping his arms around her left shoulder while he kissed the top of her head, "It was about Morgarath." Jack flinched at the suddenness, he thought he would have to wait till they had gotten back to The Pole for him to take her back to his room or one of his new found favorite hiding places and use his own 'cleverness' and come up with ways of opening up to him about the dream. Jack fought off the pout that wanted to appear on his face, but not the smile when she wrapped her arms around his lower abdomen, "He had me pinned to the wall with these rods, but they didn't look normal, and he looked alive! I couldn't understand it, but what scared me was that he had each of you trapped in these crystal like chambers and….." No she would not start crying again! She was a Ranger even if she was now a sprite, she was still a Ranger. Letting out a shacking breath, Jack's free hand came under her chin turning it so that they were face to face. Looking in to Jack's eyes all she felt was love and understanding, "Snowflake you…"pressing a finger to his lips, Caroline closed her eyes before letting the fingers slip from his soft lips, dropping down onto his arm and slowly sliding up to his hand. Jack's skin broke out into goose bumps (the good kind) his heart started beating faster, but the blood in his body was rushing off in two different directions!

A little of his blood went to his face causing him to blush and able to think…a little…the rest was slowly picking up speed and traveling down to his groin, she didn't mean to do this to Jack, her soft yet rough finger tips came to rest on his hand moving it cup her cheek as she leaned into his touch, "He had you Jack…by the throat…you called out my name…before….before…he….he stabbed you…with a sword…and is wasn't even his….it was one of mine"

Jack felt her body shack as she fought off the urge to cry not wanting to look weak in front of anyone; she was always so strong, always level headed. Her training made it hard for her to remember what it was like to just be free and childish, Caroline tired to fight the tears, but some escaped taking a deep breath she pulled back rubbing her face, clearing her throat she crossed her arms smirking. "Like I said bad dream," but the look on their faces told Caroline her something else. "What is it?" she asked standing up to look at each of them in turn, "North?" "Let's head back to the Pole first" Caroline nodded sharply walking to the edge of the slay leaning on the railing as she looked back at her homeland before they slipped into the magic portal that changed the landscape to a snow and ice wonderland.

An hour later Caroline sat in one of the windowsills looking out at the ice and snow covered ground, North wouldn't let her share Jack's room with him, but said she could have her own room next to Jack's, so here she sat, her hoodie slung over the back of one of the wooden chairs in the room. Caroline was wearing a sleeveless white turtle neck shirt under the same leather vest she wore when she was alive….it had been a specially made gift from her brother Will, it was light and soft the draw stings slightly loose, but kept it mostly closed at the moment, her pants black jeans tucked in her black laced up boots that reached her knees, one leg was tucked under the other at the moment as she rubbed her bare hands together, her black leather gloves sat on the table where her bag ( that one of the yetis had grabbed) sat on near the chair with her hoodie on it.

She was waiting for when the others would be done talking, it had given her time to sleep, but now that she had she found she was afraid too…she didn't want more images of her boyfriend dying by her blade….or in some other way, though her body cried out for sleep, she refused to give in. Sighing Caroline stood up and walked around the room studying all that was in her new 'room' there was a few bookshelves two were filled, but the other three were empty. Then there was the queen size bed, to her that was a luxury that apprentices like she had been or even as a ward in the Lord's castle were never allowed to sleep on something so…well to her it was lovely… to others it looked simple. A dresser and a vanity on the other side of the bed agents the same wall as the door, a large rub of deep blue and red covered the middle of the floor, but there were two doors at the end of the room.

She walked over to the first door and finding it to be a bathroom, she had never had the chance to use one like this so you could say she was a little excited…hey she was a girl born in the medieval days you know…

Closing the door Caroline made her way to the other door, as soon as her hand touched it arms wrapped around her abdomen making her hand froze just above the door handle covered in frost, 'Jack's room' looking down at the arms holding her back agents a solid form seeing blue sleeves with frost on them I smiled and leaned back into my boyfriends arms. "Let me guess I have to wait till tomorrow because Tooth was need at the Tooth palace and Sandy had to go do his dream delivers, and the reason you didn't come an hour ago because you thought I would be asleep and went to do your own ice magic am I right my love?"

She turned her head and smirked a gleam in her tired eyes, told him that she already knew the truth, see as there was no point in lying Jack simply nodded. "But you haven't gone to sleep have you Snowflake?" he asked as he turned her around still holding her by her lower back, Caroline blushed and looked off to the side, sighing Jack kissed her on the lips before resting his forehead agents hers "You want me to rest with you I promise to behave….for now" wiggling his eyebrows at her caused Caroline to break out laughing "Yes Jack please I…can't get that nightmare out of my head and I'm so tired…..you are the only thing that makes me feel completely safe and chases those images from my mind….I need you" when she said this she looked up at him with eyes so tired, just like back in the forest.

Smiling Jack nodded and scooped her up in his arms, earning him a gasp and a weak slap alongside the head before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I could walk you know" Caroline pouted up at him. Jack chuckled again leaning down and kissing her pouting lips slowly as he made their way to the bed, his knees hit the bed's edge telling him he made it without tripping and ruining this perfectly slow lingering kisses that made both of their bodies run hot.

Laying her down meant that they had to break the kiss, Caroline weaved her fingers into his hair keeping his head in place at the moment, and trust Jack he was more than willing to stay like that, but he remembered that he promised to behave and that she was tired….he didn't want to rush it just yet…'but soon' he promised himself, as he pulled back earning a whine from his Snowflake. Jack smiled and pulled back the blankets slipping her under first, then himself, the moment Jack's back hit the mattress Caroline's arms wrapped around him as she claimed his left shoulder as her pillow, blinking for a moment Jack let a peaceful smile slip onto his face as he wrapped his own arms around her body feeling it instantly relax before burying his face in her hair as both slipped off to sleep, unknowingly Sandy's dream sand encircling them to ensure their dreams were peaceful as his two friends.

**I know I know, I'm teasing you guys again, but hey give me a break don't want you guys to get bored and I'm trying to stretch this out before what I have planned. So see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hey guys here comes another chapter! Enjoy!**

Caroline slowly started to stir from her good night sleep; she still felt Jack's cool arms around her holding her close to his chest "mmmmmmm" she hums contently. She can hear his heart beat tilting her head up slightly, she feels the tip of her noise brushes agents the edge of his jaw line, rubbing her nose ever so slightly along it and down to his throat, breathing in his so unique personal smell. Moving closer she ran her hand left hand around his right side to his lower back, her finger tips slowly raising the hem of his hoodie ever so slightly to allow her fingers to brush and rub agents his exposed skin along his spin right above the hem line of his pants.

Jack in his sleep twitched slightly as a prickle of electricity spiked up his spin, Caroline moved her face closer to his neck wondering how far she could push this before Jack woke up and caught her in the act of teasing him and finding his weak spots in his sleep. At some point while they slept Jack managed to turn onto his back while keeping one arm around Caroline while the other rested above his head, being careful Caroline moved Jack's arm from around her so she could have free movement. Leaning over she kissed just under his jaw very lightly slowly making her way down along his pulse point of his neck, while the kisses got a little harder joined with light nips, Jack's breathing hitched slightly as his blood start to rush down to his groin once more while his dreams started to turn very naughty involving a certain ranger that was teasing him while he slept.

When Caroline got to the spot where Jack's neck meet his shoulder she had to move his hood just a little before she leaned forward and sucked on that spot, this caused Jack to moan in his sleep as he whispered her name softly "Caroline" sitting up she smiled at the now forming hickey on his neck with smaller hickies that trailed up the side of Jack's neck. Caroline slowly moved to kneel beside Jack; she reached for the hem of his hoodie slowly and carefully as she could manage to push it all the way up to above his nipples without waking the frost sprite, sitting right over his heart, laid the ranger's amulet with the snowflake she had given him that night. Feeling tears prickly at her eyes Caroline silently shook her head before kissing the pendant, she moved back and moved lower leaning forwards she slowly started to trail of kisses up from his pants line moving up the middle of his abdomen, avoiding his belly button for the moment moving along his abs and up to where the sweater was bunched up.

Jack was having a hard time staying still while he slept, and sleep was starting to creep away from him as teasing lips pulled him from his naughty dreams to his even naughtier reality, Caroline dragged her nails slowly down the sided of his torso as she nipped at his skin leaving more hickies along his chest, his chest rising and falling agents her assaulting lips. Sweat started just started to form on his forehead before she pulled back and his hoodie down just before Jack bolted awake. Sitting there on the bed Jack noticed that Caroline was no longer on the bed; she was near the table pulling her gloves back on with her back to him. Caroline smirked as she reached for her hoodie when Jack shifted on the bed probably to hide his hard and proud member not wanting her to think that he was THAT big of a prev, turning her head Caroline gave him an innocent smile that sent alarms ringing in Jack's head. "Morning sleepy head" she chuckled still giddy from not being caught before walking over to her boyfriend and kissed his slowly on the lips, a groan escaped Jack's lips when he reached to hold her in place she slipped away and was out the door.

This time Jack let out another groan, but this one out of sexual frustration. Giving a sigh Jack stood up and ruffled his hair, that had been the best night sleep he had ever had…maybe it was because they were finally together, turning to look in the mirror that was a part of the vanity…that's when he noticed his hoodie…usually it would be above his belt when he got up out of bed, this time it was a little higher…..and he could see a red mark…right….above…his…belt!

Raising up his hoodie Jack's eyes widen, his cheeks turning red as his eyes fallowed the trail up his chest pulling off his hoodie till it was still on one of his arms, his reached and touched the hiccies slowly sliding his fingers along the path, but noticing they stopped at the amulet. Jack's eyes studied his reflexion again his eyes caught sight of another trail of hiccies, this time leading from under his jaw to where his shoulder and neck meet….and sitting right at that nook of his neck was a larger hiccy!

Jack's surprised expression changed to that of lust and desire, "Oohhho naughty, naughty Snowflake. Now you're going to get it now baby" Jack growled smirking a naughty smirk, Jack pulled on his hoodie making sure the hiccies on his neck and shoulder where noticeable. 'So that's way she was so giddy, well hate to beak it to you sweet heart you just released the beast.' Traveling around the world for 300 years wasn't just for fun for Jack he watched people and teens their age, he wasn't ignorant to sex and all that other stuff, he wanted to be ready for the time that he would finally would get together with Caroline….now that time has finally come, Jack was going to outlive and even put his nightly naughty sexual dream and daydreams to shame.

When they had been traveling together they would only leave each other alone for a few hours on end so Jack could do his winter magic and she would do her own thing….Jack would also use that time to relieve himself of his pent up lust. Grabbing his staff Jack made his way from Caroline's room to Jack's own just to make it look like his had been in his room the whole night. When he made his way to the globe room he spotted Caroline down on the lower floor off to the left practicing with real arrows in her bow that North made her leave with her short swords in the hall where North kept his own stuff. Smirking Jack leisurely made his way down and up behind her, leaning agents his staff for a moment he forgot entirely about his love lust that she light up in him like a wildfire inside him, watching her pull the draw string back, how her back becomes perfectly straight, her stance so strong and founded.

She let the arrow go and it swizzes through the air before finding its home…dead center in the bulls eye, Jack took this moment as she reached down to select another arrow to grab her with his staff and pull her flush to his front side, his hard member pressed agents her ass. Caroline gasped almost dropping her bow, when Jack whispered into her ear "Don't drop it Snowflake, I want you to show me how well that training of yours has hardened your focus. You know you so cruel to me and here I thought you loved me." He teased as she slowly bent down to pick up the arrow she dropped, causing her ass to rub agents his groin Jack moaned softly, his cheeks dusted with a light pink blush.

"What you talking about of course I love you Jack" Caroline defended about to turn around and face him when his staff pulled her up and agents him again, using his free hand moved her head to the side slightly so he could kiss and nuzzle her neck, making her whimper softly her own cheeks turning pink from her body becoming hotter as lust flooded her senses. "I know you do and I love you too more than anything, but your still so cruel to me…" putting his staff on the table near them, Jack wrapped his now free arm around her waist, causing them both to shiver from the excitement of it all. "Ho…how…was…I…I…cr…cruel to you Jack?

Moving her face to look back at him her arrow she somehow managed to nock in her bow, where now forgotten in her hands as Jack one arms looped around her held her by the opposite hip agents him, his other hand holding her face as he leaned in still staring to her eyes as their lips barely brushing agents each others as he spoke, "One you repeated that night again kissing me before I could kiss you back, two leaving all these little love bite on me while I let you go without returning the favor" Jack caught her lower lip between his teeth tugging on it lightly, Caroline almost dropped her bow and arrow before Jack let go and whispered again, "Don't drop them aim and shoot. If you split the arrow without being distracted….maybe I'll give you a reward."

This time she bites her own lip looking up at him, his grip on her hip tightened, Jack moved his other arms to wrap around and grasp her free hip as she turned her attention on the target ahead. Taking a breath Caroline slowly pulled back the draw sting and took aim….when Jack decided to do something wicked for a distraction, his left hand slipped up and groped her left breast as he attacked her exposed neck sucking and kissing all the way up to her ear, before nipping at the shell down to her earlobe sucking on it while he whispered naughty little things into her ear! 'Where did he learn to talk like that?!' Caroline growled inside her head as she fought to keep her steady aim, it was hard! From her vision starting to blur, to the wetness and hot fever building between her legs….her arms began to shack….yup pay back was currently a bitch!

Taking another shaky breath Caroline began to ignore everything around her, her body would make her pay for that later as it stored all the feelings Jack was causing her to feel, for the moment when she would come back to her sense. When she let that arrow fly Jack stopped what he was doing at that moment to fallow the arrow with his eyes smirking as it went straight down the middle of the first arrow finding home in the target again. Just as Jack was about to congrats her Caroline spun around in his arms tossing her bow onto the table landing right next to his staff perfectly, before hungrily attacking his mouth. It took Jack no more than a moment before he came back at her with just as wild pent up hunger in his kisses, their bodies rubbed and grinned agents each other's, their breathing becoming louder and in short quick pants, just as they started to tug at each other's clothing, North began to call for them. "JACK? CAROLINE? Where you are two Tooth and Sandy are back come on!" Leaning into each other they buried their faces into each other shoulder before letting out frustrated growls, "This is getting old fast" Jack hissed as Caroline pulled herself away first smirking at Jack, shaking her head she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's not like we have a deadline Jack, we will get time later…..or hopefully soon…..but we got a mission come one Jack" Sighing Jack nodded and smiled "We just better get this mission done fast, or I might end up kidnapping you." Grabbing his staff and her bow, tossing it to her she gave him a look with her eyebrow raised. "You not serious are you? Don't tease me now." Walking over to her he pulled her to him again looking her in the eyes "I'm dead serious Snowflake" he pressed his lips to hers he was already addicted to her lips, already wanting more and more…not that she was complaining she was just as addicted to his!

Regretfully they pulled apart and headed to the globe room, Caroline and Jack both smiled as the two baby Tooth's bee lined for them, "Jack! Caroline there you two are!" Tooth came to them giving them both a motherly hug pulling back she held Caroline's shoulders in her hands, study her face "How you feeling today Caroline ….anymore…dreams?" Caroline reached and touched Tooth's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile, "No Tooth I didn't have any more dreams, and I'm feeling fine…" "She probably would have felt even better if we were left alone" Jack mumbled, but they all heard it…Caroline's face went from its pale ivory color to beat red in 3 sec flat.

"JACKSON FROST!" Jack flinched throwing his hands up in mock surrender, "Sorry sorry! I'll be good I swear!" He backed up slightly from his red faced glaring girlfriend, shaking her head they all moved to sit or stand around the table, "Now that everyone is here once again let talk about what happened in England….Caroline could you tell us what in the name of God, what where those things?" Everyone nodded as they turned their eyes to the newest member; she stood up from her seat and took a deep breath before holding and hand out, palm side down air started to circulate in the center of the table their eyes widened, well all but Jack's who leaned forwards more. When she opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding, she waved her hand and the ring of air formed together and up together, rising up from the center of the ring was what looked like one of the creatures, but it was fleshed and looked more living...without the black ooze.

"They are called Wargles…and they only ever truly fallowed one man, who's soul was darker then even theirs….but what we saw back in England were no ordinary wargles either." Moving her hand again she brought up an image of one of the wargles that had chased her, "The wargles that chased me, seem to be reanimated wargles….and…." Caroline stopped glaring at the image of the wargles she created with air down as if they were the real things. "And what Caroline?" Bunny spoke up; she looked up at him, then to the rest of them, "I believe these might be the same ones I killed when I was human….which would explain why they only chased after me, attacked only me, and searched for only me….they wanted revenge and the only man I know who might be able to bring them back was sealed away over 300 years ago. That could only mean two things." Leaning back as she crossed her arms, Caroline's eyes made their way to where the moon was visible, "One: Someone either purposely released him, or accidently released him. Two: The reason Manny decided now to make me a guardian was because it was away to keep me safe and to aid you in stopping Morgarath once and for all, as well to protect the children of the world."

**Ok I'll end here for now, next chapter will be up soon as I finish it! And thanks to all that are fallowing and favorite my story so far, thank you guys so much! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hey everyone, I like to thank everyone that is fallowing and fav'ed my story so far. It means a lot to me and I would also like to thank the two how reviewed it so far lovefairytail007 and luffylova and Tanairy Cornelio! *Big hugs* **

Staring up at the moon Caroline's vision tunnel to the point it looked as if she was spying through a key hole once again as a child back in the castle to see what the adults were talking about, but this time it was Manny showing her through her mind what she needed to do….how she was to do it was for her to figure out. She watched like from a third person point of view as she watched herself when she was still alive wounded and weary from battle and the long traveling a large tome clutched to her chest, Caroline remembered this! This was when she went and hide the spell book that she used to seal Morgarath way the first time with, she hadn't had time to find the spell to defeat him prenatally only enough time to finger though the weathered pages for a spell to in prison him.

Jack and the others turned their heads as a sudden light came into the room, their eyes widening at the sight….Caroline was staring up at the moon…and she was glowing a soft white light, her eyes where glowing completely white as well. Jack wanted to move to her, wanted to ask what was happening, when North's massive hand held him back by his shoulder. "What's going on North?" The large man only could shack his head his eyes never leaving the young woman before them, "I'm not sure, but I think Manny might be talking to her"

Bunny managed to break his stare shaking his head when North voiced this remembering what the shela had said the other day, "That right remember? She said that Manny talked to her in different ways….this must be one of them…..wonder what he's telling her?" After another moment the light disappeared from Caroline's body, blinking her eyes return to normal as well, she shook her head before letting out a sighed. She turned to look at the others smiling softly "Manny thinks he knows how we can defeat Morgarath, but I can't let you help me with this task." Stepping forward Jack looked at her with disbelief "You say 'can't', but you mean you 'won't' don't you Snowflake?" Biting her lip she looked away from Jack crossing her arms, he hit the nail right on the head, Jack knew Caroline well….but it was the smart thing to do….how can she explain it without putting them in harm's way…or hurting Jack? "Damn it Caroline you can't go lone wolf on me again…I mean…on us…ya us!" Jack blushed for a moment before looking at his girlfriend again, which was running her hand through her hair, she looked torn and bothered, and she wasn't the only one. Jack hated seeing her like this, but there had to be a reason and he wanted to know now!

Caroline looked at Jack then to the others, "It's not like I want to do this alone, but it's the smart thing to do. Morgarath is after me, probably not only for revenge, but for the book…" "Whoa whoa whoa….ok back up first off what book and second what is so important about this book?" Tooth asked placing her hands on her hips like a mother getting fed up with her child's antics, placing her hands on her own hips Caroline let out a frustrated breath before looking back at Tooth, "I was getting to that Tooth. NOW! No more instruments got it?" looking around getting nods in return, she smiled before getting serious, "When I was still an apprentice my brother Will and I along with our master Halt marched with all the ranger's in the Corps with the armies their kings, baron's, duke's, and lords sent with us to make the final battle on Morgarath. It was the knight's job to handle the hoard like army while the rangers made it inside the castle and dealt with him ourselves, it wasn't even that easy, the castle was like a maze. Master Halt sent Will and me off to find any clue where Morgarath might be to quicken our search….but Will and I got separated by a trap wall I told will to go back and find Master Halt while I found my way out and back to them. What I managed to find was the main throne room where Morgarath sat watching the whole this from a mirror like portal, I listened to him from the shadows learning that he couldn't wait to get his hands on Halt and finally exact revenge on him, but pondered what spell he should use to make him suffer the most. Once I found out where his spell book was at I slipped away to find it, I was stupid to have thought that I would get way with the book so easily."

Shaking her head as she remembered her stupidness as a human youth, "I had found the book and had begun to page through it trying to find something to use against its master, when wargals came in and raised the alarm! I had managed to hold them off without losing the book when Master Halt and Will came to my aid….I got an ear full once the last of the wargals were finished off, I had started to explain the reason for me being caught when Glen…one of Master Halts former apprentices came to the door out of breath to inform us that the other Ranger's had engaged Morgarath in battle and that we need to join them. I held the book to me as I led the way I gone back to the throne room, while the others fought I flipped through the pages as fast as I could not caring for my blood smearing on the pages from the paper cuts as I looked for a spell to seal or defeat Morgarath….well I had found a way to seal him away, but also if he were ever able to escape a spell to attach to the first one to aid the ranger or whoever braved to face agents Morgarath in ending him once and for all. I started to speak the spell when Morgarath's eyes turned on to me, looking up into them I saw myself so small and child like in his eyes….it took every last bit of strength to finish both spells.

As she was being sealed away, he vowed revenge against me and all my kin….." while explaining not only why the book was important, but why this 'Morgarath' wanted Caroline made them all grip their hands tightly…before Tooth looked at Caroline again a question in her eyes, but she bite her lip as she watched her pass back and forth as the ghost of horror's and nightmares passed over her eyes mixed with sorrow as not even talking about her past never brought back the faces of the people of her past, looking at Jack Tooth could see he was holding himself back from either running to pull his love into his arms to chase away the memories to do anything to save her, and between going off after Morgarath himself and blasting his ass back to the 'Ice Age'. Caroline went silent for a moment "Tooth?" Tooth snapped out of it and looked back at her "Caroline…um.." looking back at Jack and now taking a moment to look at the others found it wiser to whisper the question to the younger woman.

Moving over to Caroline's side Tooth asked in a low whisper voice, "How old were you?" Leaning back Caroline looked at Tooth confused on why she had to whisper….she didn't take the time to look at the males in the room…..ya that includes Sandy…before she answered louder then what Tooth wanted, "I was 15 Tooth. What's the big deal….oh that's why you whispered" Caroline heard growls and looked around Tooth and swallowed.

Putting up her hands to calm down the males in the room she gave them a wary smile "Guys remember….medieval days ok….now getting back to why I can't have you guys come with me….after we defeated Morgarath the leaders of the Ranger Corp called me to talk alone with them, once they made sure no other rangers were listening they told me I had to take the book and hide it away, when I asked them where they told me in only a place I would know…and I had to leave right away. I left that very night on foot as ordered I made my way for miles before I was able to get a horse and supplies, it took me months, but I once I hide the book I had set up deadly booby traps so no one would be able to retrieve the book unless it was me. If you guys come with me Morgarath might capture me and I need you guys here if that happens or if after I get the book and he manages to trap me or something I need you to be here so I can send the book to you by wind of use one of North's snowglobes to send it here for safety. It's the only way to be sure that either way Morgarath won't get the book….I'll right down how and where to get to the book and get around the traps I'll be taking one of North's snow globes with me ok."

Seeming to think that this was ok with them she began to walk to the stair case when someone caught her by the elbow and spun her back around, she found herself staring in to the ice blue eyes of her frozen prince, "No it's not ok Snowflake! You can't do this alone!" Jack's whole body was shacking and staring in to Jack's eyes Caroline saw them brimming with tear, his eyes filled with fear and worry. "Jack" she whispered softly reaching up to cup his face in her hands, she softly pulled his face close resting their fore heads agents each other's. They both closed their eyes as Jack dropped his staff, wrapping his arms around her holding her as close to him as he could, thinking that some way if he held her close enough that they would get stuck together and she couldn't leave without him.

Caroline's hands slide to the base of Jack's skull lacing her fingers in his soft silky white hair. "Jack I have to do this alone….please understand this is the only way I can make sure you guys are safe…." In an even soft voice whispered "to make sure nothing happens to you Jack…if anything every bad happens to you it will kill me….I can't live without you…you everything to me, so please Jack don't make me beg, just please this to me this one time…..that's all I'm asking."

Caroline could feel tears running down cheeks, both of their breaths were shaky, holding each other…to feel the others breaths agents the other's face seemed to be the only way of accepting this was all real. Caroline was the first to pull back…or try too, but Jack's arms tightened even more. "Caroline please don't go yet….tomorrow please…"Jack begged whispering into her ear, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck "Ok tomorrow…today we will go and do whatever you want ok…just like old times. Hey it's not like this is good bye Jack! I'll be back before you know it, but it's like I said 'maybe' I never said I would let him catch me so easily or even let him. I am still a Ranger and we always put up a fight!" Pulling back Caroline's smiled confidently at Jack, who's shoulders relaxed as he returned the smile 'At least I managed to convince her to postpone it for one more day' Jack thought.

"North we…" "Go on you two it seems the only way we can move forward in this mission is if we let you two have a day all on your own." North laugh coming over to slap the two love birds on their backs, smiling up at the large man Jack grabbed up his staff while Caroline went to retrieve her bow and swords, the moment Caroline was out of sight North turned to Jack looking at him in the eyes, "Jack my boy I know this is hard for you to let her do this without you, it doesn't sit well with us either my frosty friend, but she is right if we are here when she….or if just the book comes….NOT that I'm saying she won't come back in once piece with the book, what I mean is so that the…" Looking around and nodding towards the elves "So they don't find it and mess around with it by mistake, ok Jack?" Tilting his head to the side to look down at his little white haired friend, Jack nodded feeling a little better that even the others weren't ok with her going alone, but she was right and he would trust her….and just hope she came back to him.

"Jack you ready let's GO!" Caroline shouted flying up above the globe beaming down at him, her hair was free of its leather tie letting it cascaded over her shoulders and down her back to her hips. North opened his mouth to save something to Jack, when he looked Jack wasn't there anymore. Jack flew up fast grabbing her hand and making their way out into the world …..WITH OUT THE OTHER GURDIANS! FINALLY!

**Hehehe Next chapter gets a little naughty finally our two teens are ALONE! well see you next time! Bye-bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hi everyone! Now I'm sorry I teased you again guys, and yes for those how asked for more romance in this chapter …trust me there will be! And I'm going to say this again I don't and sadly never will in my lifetime ever own Rise of the Guardians or Rangers Appearance T-T *curls into a ball and cries***

Jack lead Caroline to his home town down to the lake side, it was near the end of summer just as the first leaves of fall began to change color. They loved coming back to the lake around this time of year no one came to lake till close to the middle of fall towards the end, that would be the time that Jack would start freezing the water slowly to the point when it would be solid as a rock….well as long as the sun cooperated that is….never letting go of her hand, Jack laced their fingers together as they slowly walked through the forest away from the lake. Caroline wrapped her other arm around the arm that held her hand so tenderly, resting her head on Jack's shoulder, neither one had said a word, though right then there wasn't a need for talk.

They walked for a while before out of the corner of her eye Caroline noticed the first sign that Jack was getting a little antsy, chuckling to herself Caroline pulled away from Jack smiling at him. "Come on Jack lets have some fun…isn't that what I promised you to do want ever you wanted, not what others might want?" Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend he rested his staff over his shoulder letting his wrist hang on either side to keep it in place as he strutted over to his clever little lover, "Oh and what do you think we should do first Snowflake?" Leaning ever so closely her eyes never leaving his, she let their lips barely touch before she spoke, "I…was thinking" giving him a light kiss before pulling back a hair as he moaned, "about a game of…." She rubbed her noise agents his as he groaned slightly just wanting another kiss!

"A game of what Snowflake?" smirking he was playing right into her hand, kissing his lips slowly running her tongue along them before quickly pulling back stepping away from him, that earned her a growl as Jack opened his eyes….at some point during their game of teasing had shut….glaring after her as she winked at him, childishly sticking her tongue out at him "A game of tag and your it! Try and catch me if you can Popsicle!" Laughter ripped from Caroline's throat as she ran off into the forest with a wickedly grinning and lust driven frost sprite on her ass! "Popsicle?! Is that the best you got Snowflake?" He called out to her, landing on the ground to try and catch sight of her, peaking from around a tree Caroline bite her lip to keep from giggling. Slowly she weaved her wind to slip behind him….and just as he was about to turn around….her woven wind snared his wrist in their grasp causing Jack not only to call out in surprise, but to also drop his staff!

She slowly stepped around the tree as she made more woven wind lift off Jack's hoodie, over his white locks and trapping his arm in it by pulling it to his elbows using the wind as makeshift rope binding his hands behind his back. She comes up behind him softly dusting light feathery kisses along his back, starting from his left shoulder across his left shoulder blade tracing it with her kisses and then repeating it to the other side. Caroline's body grow hot with every groan and gasp that he admits for her, his head bowed as his moans become muffled by him biting his lip. Kissing along his right shoulder Caroline starts to nip and suck, moaning at the taste of his skin agents her tongue as she teases the flesh there, this earns her louder moans, Jack's mouth hangs open as his body betrays him and moves his head to rest on his left shoulder giving her better access to his neck. "N…n…no..not fair Caroline" his breathing shaky, he won't admit out loud that this was one of his fantasies coming true or that this was turning him on so badly….that he thought that at any moment now his cock was going to explode in his pants from shear pressure….that or rip right out of his pants. His body was shacking from this….and she was only JUST STARTING!

"Who ever said I had to play fair Jackson" Caroline purred his full name into his ear making a shiver run down his spine, pulling away from Jack, she turned him around and lead him by the shoulders till his back meet the tree behind him. Bowing his head slightly Jack looked up at her through his bangs hunger and lust riddled his eyes, causing a shoot of heat to race through her own body, she bite her lip holding back the moans and whimpers that smoldering look was causing to bubble in her throat. Caroline could feel her nipples harden agents her shirt rubbing agents her leather vest with every breath she took, only making her shiver and shift her wait on her hips even more. The wetness between her legs was becoming harder to ignore….she had to hurry her plan along before her own needs got the best of her!

"Stay right there and be a good boy and maybe I'll let you go, got sweetheart" a vixen smirk combined with those bedroom eyes had Jack weak at the knees and him licking his lips, his mouth felt dry and salivating at the same time as he watched his girlfriend before him. His pupils dilated to the point where it almost looked his whole iris was black with a thin lining of ice blue encircling them, Caroline reached for the zipper of her hoodie and slowly began pulling it down with one hand, while her mouth was busy tugging her glove free of her hand…one…glove finger….at…a time. Watching her white teeth bite into the soft leather pulling and tugging, then his eyes fallowed back to the zipper….that was now open. Caroline's hand that had been busy with the zipper before slowly reached up and grasped one open side of the hoodie, slowly pulling it off her shoulder and hand caught on her arm by the cursed sleeve.

Jack growled, he wanted his hands all over her, to rip her cursed clothing off her and ravage her body….worshiping it like it cried for him to do. "Caroline get that sexy ass of yours over here….now" Jack growled in a hungry voice through clenched teeth, Caroline simply ignored the demand of her horny boyfriend as she held her leather glove in her teeth, Caroline tilted her head to the side looking innocently at Jack, before letting her eyes slowly rake over him inch by inch, his toes were digging in to the moss covered dirt, her eyes slowly made their way back up his legs…..and there was no way for Jack to hide the evidence of how turned on by all this he was, when her eyes landed on his groin area. Jack let out a soft whimper as the head of his cock leaked more precum out making the wet spot on the front of his pants even larger now; Caroline's eyes shoot back up to Jack's no longer looking innocent, but so dark with hungry lust that her eyes now looked so dark of blue seeming to be black.

Caroline pulled off her hoodie tossing it on to a boulder nearby with the glove in her mouth leaving her left glove on, sitting on the boulder she pulled off her boots before slowly striding over to Jack once more as she unlaced her vest, before tossing it to join her other clothing on the large rock, she made quick work of her two belts, leaving her in only her turtle neck sleeveless shirt, jeans and one glove. Caroline walked up close to Jack, who had his eyes closed, facing the treetops with his nostrils flared. His chest rising and falling fast, reaching up Caroline softly traced the side of his jaw, when Jack's head snapped down and caught the pad of her pointer finger between his teeth flicking his tongue at it he moaned like she had at finally being able to taste even a small part of her skin.

Caroline whimper slightly when Jack opened his eyes till they were hooded, the dark flickering flame of lust in his hungry eyes made her breath catch in her throat, smirking as he watched her own eyes began to fall half mast did he let go of the pad of her finger, Caroline pressed forward grabbing Jack's shoulders as she meld their lips together, moans erupted from both of their throats…the time for foreplay was quickly drawing to a close. Caroline caught Jack's bottom lip between her teeth as she rubbed her chest slowly agents his own, their hips pressed agents each others. She could feel his rock hard, burning hot member pressing into her through her leather pants, 'How can someone whose body is so cold all the time suddenly feel like its on fire?' Her tongue dove into his welcoming mouth, only to be meet by his own hungry mouth and wicked tongue to meet hers. Caroline's mind started to get foggy from the hot and hungry kisses, not noticing that the woven wind rope she was using was slowly disappearing, but Jack did and kept at it till he finally felt it give way allowing him to move his arms to let his hoodie slip down the rest of the way off his arms….and fall over the tree roots behind him.

Caroline's eyes widen as she gasp agents Jack's wicked mouth, when his now free hands find claim on her firm ass, pulling her hips even harder agent his own. Breaking the kiss Jack leans down to her ear and whispers in a husky rough voice that she had never heard come out of him before, only sending wave after wave of excitement down her spine making her grip his shoulder's tighter just to keep herself up right as her knees began to give out from under her, "Next time….I'll make sure to pay you back for this and plus Caroline." He growled into her ear, causing her to gasp….gone was the playful Guardian of fun….now holding her to him as he attacked her neck in the same fashion that she had done, as he slowly moved them to the ground was a man ready to make her his and his alone.

Jack sat up from straddling her on the soft moss covered forest floor just as the sun was setting, the orange, red, and yellow of the setting sun's light filled the forest dancing across his exposed chest, arms and face made shivers and goose bumps, run and riddle her skin and body. Jack reached down and helped her up to remove her shirt before laying her back down slowly peppering her chest with kisses; she groaned dragging her nails over his shoulders leaving red marks in their wake, Jack pulled back again, but this time to start to undo his belt. Seeing this Caroline began to do the same, soon both teens were completely bare to each other…and oh how did Jack so badly wanted to explore her body every inch of it, but the need that his body was demanding to have satisfied was much stronger now!

Staring up at him through hooded eyes Caroline felt her body move on its own, she spread her leg as her hands glided up along his pale arms to cup his neck on either side pulling him down to her. Jack more than willingly fallowed her guild, his left for arm held him up from crushing her under his body weight, he lend his head down moaning the moment his lips met her open and waiting mouth. Tongue going to battle in each other's mouths driving the love and desire higher and higher with each flick of the tongue, Jack moved his right hand to her left thigh hiking it up agents his hip, moving forward till the tip of his throbbing member rubbed agents the warm wet lips that were just begging for him to fill.

Breaking the kiss Jack only moved back far enough to look into her eyes, "Are you sure about this Caroline?" Smiling she cupped his cheek in her hand, "I have been ready for a long time Jack…..I need you now, please Jack" Jack didn't need to hear anymore, holding her hip with his right hand he stared down into her eyes "I heard this is suppose to hurt the first time….are you scared Caroline?" Not even the lust and desire pulsing through his veins could make him forget that this was a first for the both of them. Caroline's cheeks reddened as bite her lip "Ya I'm scared, but I love you and trust you….so don't stop." 'Stop?' like he could….not that he wanted to either, slowly moving his hips forward inch by inch, Jack hissed at the mind blowing heat that surrounded his manhood. Her inner walls wrapped around his dick like wet hot silk, causing his eyes to roll backwards in his head till the head of his manhood pressed agents an invisible barrier, Jack's moments froze right at that moment. Caroline's body was trembling under him, lowing himself, Jack gathered her up in his arms. He held her tightly to him allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder, when Jack had begun to slid his engrossed member into her Caroline couldn't hold back the moan that would belong to season whore erupted from her mouth, her breathing coming out in short puffs of air agents his skin now as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Caroline gasped as Jack lifted them up slightly making sure not to break the barrier that was her innocents that she cared with her from her human life to now, moving them so Jack's back was agents the tree sitting on his forgotten hood with her knees on either side of Jack's hips…all either of them had to do was move and there would be no going back, but forward to completion.

Looking into Jack's eyes Caroline rested her hand on his shoulders, their breathing hitting each other's faces, "I love you Caroline" "I love you too Jack" keeping one hand on her hips, Jack reached up waving his fingers into her hair as she cupped his face in her hands. This kiss was not like the others before this was slow and lingering; Jack pushed her hips down while thrusting up. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to brim in her eyes, swallowing her gasp and the whimper that fallowed; he held her breaking the kiss only to whisper soft loving words into her ear. After the pain went away, Caroline began to move her hips drawing a faint hiss, but a louder groan from Jack, giving him the ok to move.

Soon Jack's slow unsure thrust became hard and fast, Jack kept holding on to her hips as she rocked them in time with his wild thrust, both of them quickly coming on to their breaking point, the only sounds filling the silent night air was that of wet skin slapping agents each other faster and faster mixed with names being said like a chant only encouraging the two lovers on. Caroline was the first to go over the edge biting Jack's unmarked shoulder she cried out as she came over his pounding member, pleasure of it all crashed over her again and again. When Caroline sank her teeth into Jack's shoulder, it broke his control he had trying to make this feeling last as long as possible. "CAROLINE!" Jack cried out his nails digging so hard in the skin of her hips, they almost drew blood as he felt himself erupt inside her coating and painting her walls with his essence and deeper in her still….

Both collapsed agents each other sharing kiss after kiss as their bodies shiver and shook with the lasting feeling of their first time together, with no one to interrupt them this time, lay down under the ever watchful eye of Manny as they fell asleep each a smile on their faces wrapped in each other's arms.

**Ta-da! There you go everyone they finally did it, next chapter will be here soon! Thanks again everyone Bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

**Hi everyone! Hope you all loved the last chapter, cause in this chapter…..well you'll have to read to find out ;) Enjoy!**

Jack was the first to wake this time, just as the sun began to peek through the trees. The morning birds were chirping above his head high in the tree tops, a smile slipped on to his face, waking up he never felt more satisfied in all his life…so complete. Jack looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms that was using his shoulder as a pillow, the morning sun light played with the different shades of brown in her hair making the white tips seem to glove in its light. Her face never looked to peaceful….so innocent, Jack tucked a stray lock of hair from her face a new smile played on Jack's face, a smile of true love. He loved he more than anything in this world and yet….the world was making her go off on her own just to protect them….to protect him from an enemy that only wanted her to suffer by his hands. Just the thought of it made Jack grit his teeth trying not to wake his sleeping beauty that rested in his arms…..she was going to need her rest.

Leaning his head back he let his eyes sleep shut soaking up this moment for all its worth…storing the images of last night and this morning away in his memories, till she would come back to him….and they could relive last night all over again, but this time Jack would be the one to start it off HIS way. After a few minutes Caroline began to stir, soft mews as she tried to clutch on to sleep just a little longer, Jack was praying that she would win the battle and stay just as she was for a little longer, but sleep won its escape. Her eyes started to flutter open, but turned her head to block out the light, Caroline lean back a few inches staring at his pale shoulder before looking over at Jack's face, a blush began to form on her cheeks as a shy smile slipped onto her face. "Morning Jack" she bite her lip not sure what she should do, he was her first and her last, leaning forward Jack greeted her with a slow kiss, "Morning to you too beautiful" he said giving her a wink that earned him a pair of rolling eyes and a laugh, "I don't think I'm even close to being beautiful my love heheheh…..Jack?" Caroline looked down at her bare thighs as she abused her lower lip, she wanted to asked him how last night was, but…..how do you ask your boyfriend that?

Jack tilted his head to peer at her face before smiling and letting a relived sigh out, Jack reached for her chin making her look at him letting her stare into his eyes to confirm what he was going to say, "Caroline if it's about last night, then don't worry hon. It was the best night of my life!" he said before giving her a sexual mischievous smile, wiggling his brows "And I can't wait to do it again and again and again….." This caused them both to burst out laughing leaning on each other for support, Caroline's laughter started to die down when cracking one of her eyes open she sees that Jack has a present for her. Smirking she lightly brushes her rough finger tips along the top of Jack's thigh as she turns her face to catch Jack's lips with hers, he moans agents her lip pushing his tongue forward to open her mouth, wanting to taste the inside of her mouth once more, he didn't realizes she was distracting him as her light touches sent pleasant waves through his nerves as her hand crept closer to his morning wood. Jack found out soon enough though….his eyes widened as he gasped into the kiss, before his eyes closed and the gasp turning into a groan. Breaking the kiss Caroline smirked at her boyfriend as she licked her lips, "Problems Jack?" she teases as her thumb nail slipped into the slit on this twitching cock, sending bolts of electricity through his nerves. Jack's eyes hooded as he looked back into Caroline's darkening eyes, "You minx" he accused as her hand began to pump him, barely even squeezing in a teasing manner. For some reason as soon as she touched his cock Jack couldn't move his arms, she wasn't even using her control of the wind either!

Caroline began kissing down from Jack's mouth, landing kisses on his soft chin giving it a little nip, before kissing down his throat peppering kisses over his collar bone, along his chest till she was down at his navel. By now her grip on his cock grew tighter little by little as she made her way down his body, she could feel his member throbbing stronger now, Jack's blood rushed down causing it to grow thicker and heavier in her hand. His cock was already impressive size 'It looks about 8 inches? Mmmmmm it looks sssooo tempting' Caroline mused in her mind as she stared at it from the corner of her eyes while her tongue and mouth teased along his navel down to the inside of his thigh… purposely ignoring the object in her hand that was growing thicker still.

Jack at this point had giving up on trying to take over, his body just wanted to let her do what she wanted to it and leave Jack's nerves fried and senses overloaded. His head was back agents the tree face vertical with the tree tops, with his mouth a gasped moans spilling from his mouth along with him begging for her just to keep going. His nails dug into the dirt and bark of the tree roots when she…out of nowhere flicked her tongue agents the head of his engrossed member, Jack's breath caught in his throat as his eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned her name like a pray. Caroline began circling the head of his cock before pulling back and blowing lightly on it "Caroline…..please" Jack begged again as he shivered, taking mercy on the man she loved Caroline took as much of his thick member in her mouth as she could. Caroline moaned at the feeling of his cock, heavy agents her tongue and how it tasted so good not to sweet and not too salty. Jack had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from cumming right then and there when she moaned around his member and began sucking hungrily away at it…..oh Jack's mind was gone!

It had checked out and wasn't planning on coming back for awhile, what of his cock Caroline couldn't get in her mouth she wrapped her fingers around it pumping up to meet her lips even time they came down. She made sure to wrap her lips around her teeth so she didn't scratch him with them while she pleasured him….she wanted him to have good memories of them together in case something happened to her when she would leave…..Caroline's free hand started to fondle his balls, she could tell he was close his body started to tighten and his cock began pulsing and throbbing stronger than before. "CAROLINE!" Jack groaned out as hot cum shoot down Caroline's throat, she swallowed as much of it as she could, but some escaped the sides of her mouth coating his slowly softening cock. Pulling back Caroline licked her lips smiling at Jack as he recovered; he grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her into a fierce kiss moaning once more as he tasted himself on her tongue.

By the time the sun got over head they finally managed to get dressed and began making their way to the lake, Jack had his arm around her waist keeping her close while they walked in silence…..it was almost just like last time that she left him, but this time he won't know where she is going…or if she will come back unharmed. Waiting alongside the lakes edge was Bunny sitting on a rock painting an egg….something to keep his mind busy while he waited for the slow pokes, "Hey Bunstien! Been waiting long?" Caroline tried to sound happy and carefree….but it was hard to bury the feelings of dread, fear, and sadness…..she didn't want to leave Jack, but if they were to defeat Morgarath then she had to depart from them to find the book. Looking up from what he was doing Bunny's eyes zoned in right on the red marks covering Jack's neck, his eyes widened when they shifted to Caroline who was standing there all innocent like, "um….no not really…." Picking up a bag next to the rock he was sitting on he tossed it to her causing Caroline to let go of Jack to catch it knowing it had a snow globe inside, standing up right Caroline glared at Bunny who chuckled shaking his head, "Alight Jack come on North wants me to bring you back so your shela there can get going on her task. Come on mate say your good bye you'll see her later Frost Bite hehehe"

Rolling their eyes at him Jack turned to Caroline giving her a sadden smile, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "Be careful out there Caroline….Come back to us….back to me" leaning into Jack's hand she held it to her face taking in the coolness of his flesh agents her own closing her eyes she let her own sad smile slip on her face, "I'll be back before you know it Jack…..I promise you I'll come back and with the book…..ok Jack" Shaking his head, he pressed his forehead agents hers "No it's not ok…..but I know you have to do this…..just try and come back in one piece" Caroline nodded before Jack pulled away from her and walked slowly…..almost dragging his feet to where Bunny stood. Caroline swallowed hard before turning her back to them as she slung the pack onto her back after taking off her bow, before slinging it over the pack and making sure it was secured. Caroline turned and looked back at Jack and Bunny as she reached for her hood, her eyes caught Jack's giving him a silent good bye, before pulling the hood up over her head and took off into the air, the wind aided her in speeding her up…it knew of where she needed to go without her telling it….it was after all a part of her.

Jack stood on the ground watching her fly swiftly away, his whole body urging him to fallow after his love….but he knew he would just get in the way, "Come on Bunny lets head back to the pole" Jack said in a depressing tone, Bunny watched the guardian of fun pull out a snow globe and throwing it to open a portal to the pole, Bunny looked back up to where Caroline had been in the sky and whispered to the air "You better come back girly, Jack needs you….we all do" before tapping his foot on the ground opening a tunnel and dropped down in once he saw Jack go through the portal and it closed behind him.

Far off back over England close to where England and Ireland's borderlines met was a pagan ruins deep in a cave, Caroline took a torch off the wall and lighting it. The other sprites and souls recognized her even after all this time…but didn't attack her since now she was a sprite herself, holding the torch slightly ahead of her Caroline made her way through the maze like hallways, letting her memories of her human life be her guild. Caroline stopped as she tried to remember which trap was set up here first, but something in the back of her mind told her she was being fallowed, smirking Caroline quickly stepped on the safe stone steps as fast as she could. Whatever Morgarath had sent after her was more likely waiting till she had the book in her possession before striking 'Hmmm its smart…..that or its falling orders so not to face its master's wrath.' Caroline thought as she pressed agents the wall slowly and carefully making her way along the hallway making sure not to walk on the weak stone floor before her that if you set one foot on it the whole thing would start to fall from under your feet.

It took Caroline another 30 minutes to get past the rest of the traps without setting them off, before she reached the large wooden door taking the handle she tried to turned the knob just to make sure it was still locked, before she walked to the right side of the wall and pulled out one of the stones….and reached in running her hand along the inside of the space till her fingers slid over a rough iron key. Smiling Caroline pulled the key from its resting place and unlocked the door, holding the torch in first before slipping into the room Caroline pulled the door behind her shut walking down the rows of stone statues of pagan gods to where the book laid on a stone pedestal, "Well here we are again….but this time…..this time you're going to help me end Morgarath once and for all."

Caroline placed the torch in the holder on the piller closest to her, picking up the book it sent a warm feeling through her filling her head with all that it held within itself, gasping Caroline dropped the book back on the pedestal before looking at her hands. "You didn't do that before so….." for some reason the moment when Jack asked her if she knew her center was came to her mind, 'North said I would find it when I was ready…..if the book didn't do that when I was alive, but flooded my mind with all its contacts that must mean that's my center….' "My center is wisdom" Caroline said in a hushed tone that sounded a mixture of aw and fear. Looking back at the book she knew she didn't need it anymore, but need to get rid of it. Morgarath had gotten his human form back temporally she knew now, but with each body he takes over he is draining them of their life force…their bodies will only sustain him for a few days per person!

Pulling off her bow and pack Caroline grabbed the snow globe out, "I say North Pole!" throwing it at the wall she grabbed up her bag slinging it onto her back with her bow in her left hand, she could see Jack and the others, but as soon as she grabbed the book the wall off to her right exploded and there stood something that she had never wanted to see again….a Kalkaras! "Oh…my…..God…" fear shoot threw Caroline, but the voice of Jack calling out to her made her turn her head looking at him throw the portal, Caroline quickly threw the book into the portal just as it was closing. The Kalkaras gave and furious roar as one of its objectives was lost…but it could still get her! Charging at her Caroline barely had time to roll away and run down the rows of gods and goddess, using her new wisdom of spells she chanted the statues to come to life and block the creatures path. Their eyes flashed white as she passed each one their stone limbs began moving, stepping off the platforms they stood on they held out their arms in their attempt to delay the monstrous creature.

Kalkaras wasn't having any of that and smashed the stone people out of its way charging after her as she used the frame of the door to kick off into the air flying through the halls till she made it to the hall with the fragile floor, "Ok big guy let's see how smart you really are!" Landing on the safe side of the floor just in time for the kalkaras to come crushing around the corner, "What's the matter ugly can't catch me, man you're a lot slower then I remember!" She taunted before backing up to make it look like she was about to bolt, the kalkaras roared once more at her charging forward, but just as it ran no more than two steps the floor gave out from under it casing it to fall and become impaled on stone spikes. Leaning over the edge Caroline made a wincing face, "Ouch that's got to hurt." Smirking Caroline made her way through the rest of the halls till she stood outside, Caroline knew she would have to travel back by flying since she only had North put in one snow globe….but from what she was feeling Morgarath wasn't done playing yet…glaring at the shadows Caroline made ready with her bow as more wargals trudged forth…Caroline was far from done herself, smirking she pulled back the draw string as the air arrow formed she whispered a chant and as the wargals charged and the arrow flew….fire appeared out of thin air spiraling around the arrow like the wind would with a wild fire and caught each one of them alight!

Jumping into the air Caroline flew off to the Pole, but a chill went up her spine as if Morgarath's burying hatred and fury could be felt through the air, this was not the end…..it was just getting started, Caroline had to get back to the pole and figure out how to stop Morgarath….would he still need the book…but if he found out what she had just learned about herself would he use her or…..take over her body for his own use? Those were the thoughts that filled her mind as she headed back to her friends and beloved Jack.

** Ok get ready for next chapter guys and thanks for the comments and favs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, Rise of the Guardians**

Caroline flew low over the forest, her eyes sight a head failing to notice the movement below her till shooting straight through the tree tops was a tree branch hand of a withered and dead tree, Caroline barely dodged it the sharp tips of the wooden fingers tore throw the fabric of her pants cutting into her sink as she barrel rolled in the air. Hovering there in the air she winced at the slight pain as her fingers lightly ran over the tare in her pants, turning her hand over she saw blood on her finger tips, looking back down she noticed that it was not just one dead tree, but several trees! Their roots and lower trunks became legs and feet, while their branches become their arms and hands, their faces formed from the groves in the brake becoming twisted and menacing.

Reaching back to take hold of her bow, Caroline's eyes widened as moved to dodge again, "SHIT! For dead trees these guys are fucking fast!" cursing under her breath as pulled off her bow successfully this time and shot arrow after arrow sending three of the several trees to becoming firewood as they exploded from her wind arrows, but it still left seven of them to deal with. Roaring at her in rage of their fallen comrades three of them stretched their arms back in an arch manner and swung at her, Caroline straightened her body and left herself drop through the air before kicking off a living tree's outstretched branch, spinning and twisting as she dodged their attacks trying to find any opening to attack back!

Caroline had no choice and had to land on the ground, but just as she did she had to roll out of the way running across the ground twisting her torso as she ran shooting two more arrows off hitting one of their arms stretched up to bring down on her and the other in the middle of its body. Caroline quickly climbed up a living tree taking refuge in its branches to catch her breath, "Oh ya Morgarath send your failed gardening projects after me! Can you be anymore pathetic?" She sarcastically asked the air as she took aim for another tree….as the arrow left her bow a woodened hand ripped through the branches and leaves that were hiding her among them knocking her to the ground with a mighty force, like before the sharp wooden tips of its fingers cut into her skin slicing along her side causing her to cry out in pain.

Caroline quickly made it to her feet holding her side with her free hand as she ran behind a boulder, breathing heavily Caroline quickly cheeked her injury. It was deep, but she couldn't tend to either of the wounds at the moment as one of the trees picked the boulder up from the ground, mud and insects falling from its bottom as it rose higher and higher in the air till the tree held it above its head ready to smash her with it, Caroline wasn't the fastest of the rangers in use of the bow for nothing! She held two wind arrows ready and shoot at both arms causeing the boulder to smash the tree instead, looking around Caroline noticed she only hand two more to deal with, and one was missing an arm remembering from past expireance leave the weakened or crippled for last is the best they tend to keep out most of the fight letting the stronger and heathlier ones weaken the attacker before joining in. By now Caroline could feel her blood from the wound on her side running down her leg, pain racked her body with each breath as her chest expanded pulling at her side…..it almost felt like the pain she expirenced when she first died….

Gritting her teeth she stood up tall and deturmaned, her eyes glareing down the last of the attackers "Here is a lesson to remember assholes…NEVER corner a wounded animal that's when they are the most dangerous!" Growling out loud Caroline opened her free, but bloody hand as an air ball began to form inches above her palm. The trees charged at her she threw the air ball at it, sending it to spilenters and in a flowing moshion pulled the draw string back an arrow formed and ready aimed at the tree…and just as its step faultered she let the arrow go splitting it down the middle, leaving her to stand wounded and alone in the middle of shattered and destroyed trees.

"GAH!" crying out as her leg and side finally caught up with her…the pain was so strong it brought her down to one knee leaning away from her side to keep some pressure off it. Pulling off her pack she quickly looked inside and pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her middle to slow the bleeding on her side down…..her leg she would have to tend to later. Pulling her pack back on she kept her bow in hand as she shakily flew up in the air keeping her leg straight the best she could, Morgarath was not making this easy "Hehahaha PMS much" Caroline was in the air no longer then a half an hour when the sound of a woman like horrific scream filled the air from Caroline's left snapping her head around as she hovered there coming at her fast from the sky where bird like woman, "HARPIES?! SHIT YUP MAGERLY PISSED HIM OFF" She screamed more at herself then to anyone else that might have been around.

This time as they came at her Caroline was ready an air ball ready in her hand as they shortened the distance between them and their pray, she had to time it just right…..when they were no more than a half a mile away she expanded the ball and as it grew she threw it straight down the middle. As it flew down the middle of the flock of no more than a thousand of the tempting bird women it kept growing till it hit one then exploding ripping hundreds of the creatures leaving a small few left that made a break from the flock as they saw it heading their way. The smaller flock numbered now at around 300….Caroline never had time to ready for another attack as they shoot at her almost as fast as one of her arrows flinging her bow on to her back quickly she reached for her short swords, but not before many of their sharp talons found home in her skin!

Pulling out her blades she began to hack away at them, but it was too much she gathered air around herself before causing an air blast knocking all of them out of the sky…..from the blood loss of both wounds plus the continuing onslaughts of attacks drained Caroline of all her energy….causing her to lose consciousness and fall through the sky. Lucky for her Sandy had been on his way to check up on her since the last they saw of her was her throwing the book threw the snow portal as a creature was attacking her, Sandy spotted the whole attack with the harpies, making a sandy cloud he caught the badly injured sprite just in time. Looking her over he saw her covered in cuts and bleeding heavily from each one, he knew that there wasn't much time….he needed to get her to the pole as fast as possible.

Arriving at the pole with no further surprise attacks Sandy quickly brought Caroline to North, "Sandy did you find…." North's voice trailed off as his eyes fell on Caroline's wounded body. "JANGLE! BANGLE! You and the others get Caroline room ready and the medical room ready IMIDANTLY!" North roared as he carefully picked up the weak sprite…..she looked so much like a wounded and broken animal, North turned to look at Bunny and Sandy "I need you two to keep Jack busy till we can get her stable alright." Both of them nodded sharply, when the book came flying through the portal without Caroline, they all had seen the creature coming at her, North had refused on letting Jack go after her. Jack had then gone straight to his room without a word, Tooth knocked on the door when she got a muffled replay she pushed the door open her fairies fluttering near her as she entered the room. "Jack you ok? Do you need anything?" She asked placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, he had his head rested on his folded arms resting on top of a table, Jack sat up and looked over his shoulder at the mother like guardian "Tooth can I ask you something?" smiling down at the young spirit Tooth sat on the edge of the table, "Of course Jack what is it?" sitting up Jack pulled one knee to his chest wrapping his arms around it looking off to the side, "I wanted to ask you if you and North could help me make something…..well two things actually…."a light blush started to form on Jack's cheeks…they had known each other for over three hundred years….he didn't know if it was ok to be thinking about asking this already or not….

Smiling once more at Jack "Sure I'm sure North and I would be happy to help you. So what do you need help making?" placing her hands on her knee's she waited, the blush on Jack's cheeks only seem to darken as his knee dropped from his chest, its foot coming to rest on the floor on the other side of the bench that he sat on, he cleared his throat before coughing into his hand, 'It's ok I can do this..' balling his hands into fists that rested on his knees he looked Tooth in the eyes, "I want to make Caroline a necklace and…" Jack's voice trailed off for a moment.

Tooth raised an eyebrow leaning to the side to look Jack in the eye as his gaze shoot off to the right, swallowing hard Jack's face was redder then North's coat by this point, "and what Jack?" Looking back at Tooth he decided it was now or never….. "….and…..a ring..."

Tooth's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise, 'What the..?!' "a..a ring Jack? Are you sure about this….um…just so I know I got this right….what do you plan on doing with the ring?" Jack looked at the woman who had become like a mother to him, "I'm going to ask her to marry me Tooth….I know you guys might say I'm rushing it or being impatient…..but Caroline and I have known each other for over three hundred years….we knew that how we felt for the other for a long time we….just never acted on it till now…when she joined the guardians…well maybe a little before that when she kissed me on the lips goodbye last year, but you know what I'm getting at!" Jack stood up and began pacing, all unaware that the woman he was talking about spending forever with Tooth was back at the Pole badly injured. "Are you sure about this Jack?" Fluttering into the air she looked down into Jack's ice blue eyes….only to find firm and deep pure love….he was dead serious, giving him a soft smile Tooth nodded "Ok Jack if you sure you ready for this…" "I'm more then sure Tooth."

Placing her hand on her hips she gave him a nod, "Alright Jack lets go find North and get started shall we!" A smile spread on Jack's face, he threw his arms around her, giving her a grateful hug "Thanks Tooth" returning the hug she really felt like his mother right at this moment. Both of them left Jack's sculpture room in search of the jolly older man, walking through the globe room they noticed elves and yetis rushing around back and forth, the ones that weren't busy making some sort of toy was hurrying from down the furthest hall with bowls of steaming water, towels, sponges…or some sort of other thing….as a yeti passed by he noticed that the bowl of water he was taking away to refill with fresh clean water, was a deep red crimson color "Is…is that blood in that water…?" Tooth asked in a hushed tone she was more asking herself, but Jack heard it all the same. His eyes now watched what the yetis or elves were rushing off with….and for sure everything that they were hurrying off with to get clean, new or more of was smeared with blood. Dread bubbled up inside of Jack….and if it was possible….Jack's face became even paler, "Jack?" Tooth noticed that Jack had become frozen to the spot, the grip on his staff looked close to splintering it, Sandy and Bunny looked over at their friend before looking at each other without words asking each other what they should do?

Sighing Bunny stood up and walked over to Jack, "Hey mate wha…." "What happened Bunny" Jack demanded in a strained voice, he was doing his very best at the moment to stay as calm as he could and get some DAMNED ANWSERS! Looking from Tooth, Bunny rubbed the back of his head "Jack….after the portal closed when that thing was attacking her….North had sent Sandy to check up on her….when he spotted her being attacked by a flock of harpies…..even before they attacked her mate….she was already hurt bad. North and the yetis are working on her right now, but you can't go in there yet….you might interrupt them."

Looking up at Bunny Jack looked like he was on the verge of tears 'I knew I should have gone with her…..I KNEW IT!' Jack belittled himself in his head, "So what should I do until their done?" Tooth came and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "How about we start working on your gifts for Caroline that should keep your mind off the wait and help the time pass." Jack simply nodded fallowing the three older guardians to one of the empty work tables….but his mind looked up to where the full moon shown, "Please make sure she comes out ok Manny." Resting his staff agents one of the beams Jack sat down and began work on the necklace and ring for Caroline.

**Hi everyone so Caroline is now in intensive care now, and Jack is ready to make the leap….do you think he will get to ask in the next chapter…..who knows read and see what comes first the necklace or the ring…..Bye-bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** OK! Hi there everyone so in my last chapter Caroline got badly hurt, attacked by Kalkaras, dead withered evil possessed trees, and a flock of harpies….can we say someone was having a really bad day? To top it off Jack wants to make her two gifts: one a necklace and two…a RING! That's right Jack wants to ask her to marry him….but what will he give her first the necklace….or the ring?**

It was the next morning when a very tired North trudged through the globe room, the yetis where preparing her to be moved to her room to rest…..she had lost a lot of blood and it weighed heavily on the old man. In the short time he had come to know the cunning and kind sprite…..she had become like a daughter to him, he sat down heavily in an overstuffed red chair rubbing his large hand over face his body felt almost as heavy as his heart, she would make it he was more worried how Jack would take it. "Hey Bringle bring me milk and cookies" three elves stop and salute, looking at each other before shrugging and hurrying off to get the milk and cookies…hoping that they might be able to sneak a few for themselves. North looked out the corner of his left eye to see Jack slumped on top of the table sun light playing with the white shades in his hair, Bunny was the only other one at the table Tooth probably had to head back to Tooth palace, and Sandy to deliver the good dreams to the children.

It was almost the middle of the day when Jack woke up, he had been up all night with Bunny and the other two working on the ring and necklace for Caroline, and with their help he was able to get the hang of it. He sat up and starched his back hearing it give a few pops as it loosened, giving his hair a good ruffle Jack looked down at his now first completed present…..this would be the first gift he ever gave to her, he picked it up and held it up to let the light play off it, it wasn't fancy or elaborate it was just how Caroline liked it…it was simple and meaningful...completely different from her, she was so beautiful, amazing, she kept you on your toes, but at the same time so kind and caring….she listened to you and offered advice if might help….and she was fun as well as funny.

Jack smiled as the thought of her and how there were so few good words in the world to describe her, filled his heart with such warmth that just thinking of her made his body relax….that was until he remembered yesterday, and the images of bowls of bloody water, blood stained sponges, ect., came to mind making him quickly deposit the first gift into his hoodie pocket and bolt to find North. He soon found the older man fast asleep in the comply red chair, an empty plate and glass next to him told Jack that he had ate and drank something before falling asleep right where he sat. Phil…one of the yetis that Jack never got past when in the past he would try and break in to North's work shop when Caroline was busy doing something else…walked by Jack stopped him, "Hey Phil do you know if I can see Caroline yet…." Jack looked up at the yeti with hopeful eyes, Phil had began to grow a soft spot for the annoying frost sprite, and "Yes I think they took her to her room to recover Jack." Phil answered, Jack beamed at him before shooting down the halls and to Caroline's room.

As Jack neared the door he slowed down, he reached for the handle before pressing his ear agent the door….it seemed quite in there, and softly as he could Jack opened the door and poked his head in. There laying in her bed, hooked up to a magical snow globe heart monitor….was Caroline, Jack slowly made his way in pulling the door close behind him….his eyes never leaving her prone form. As Jack got closer his eyes roamed over what parts of her where not hidden by the covers of black and frost blue, her arms were at her sides the middle of her hands all the way up to her shoulders were covered in fresh clean wrappings, from what he could see they dressed her in a tank top bandages wrapping around her chest as well, there were bandage patches on her neck and cheeks. Jack climbed onto the bed and sat crossed legged picking up one of her hands gently as if afraid him touching her would cause her pain, but as soon as he touched her hand a smile formed on her face and her body relaxed….it was as if even in sleep she had been waiting for him.

He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her fingers, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you….but knowing you would have gotten even worse shape trying to protect me." His thumb stroked over the bandage wrapping around her hand…..to Jack she looked so broken and weak, but he knew that was far from the truth, she was strong and fierce….she wouldn't break so easily. Being careful Jack removed his present for his hoodie pocket, in his hand rested a snowflake necklace with a sapphire heart shape stone in the center fastened it around her neck letting the snowflake rest just above her breast bone.

Jack then pulled off his hoodie being careful and tossed it on the foot board of the bed before pulling back the blankets next to her and climbed under, laying on his side facing her Jack rested his hand over hers lacing their fingers together then leaned over and kissed her lips earning a soft sigh, "Wake up soon Caroline" he rested his head on the pillow next to her and let sleep claim him.

Minutes after Jack fell asleep Sandy opened the door and floated in above the two sleeping teens, even though it was still early in the morning Jack feel asleep again, this didn't surprise Sandy since Jack hadn't fallen asleep at the table out in the work shop more than 4 hours ago. Using his dream sand, Sandy sprinkled it one them the dreams came together from their close proximity both dreaming of the other and visabley relaxed both of them further. Leaning down he patted Jack on the head smiling, looking over at Caroline he remembered what she said to him when she come too just for no more than a moment,

'_Don't let anything happen to Jack, when we go and face Mongarath I'm going to need you to help keep him and the others from fallowing me….I have to face him alone….it's my wants this time….I have to do this alone….Manny told me'_

Then she passed out again he silently promised her that he would not fall her…Sandy had watched her from a little girl till she returned home from the battle months after the army, master and brother had already returned to their homelands. He knew she wouldn't and couldn't lie to him like she couldn't lie so easily to Jack. Leaving the room silently he took one last look over his shoulder at the sleeping pair before closing the door behind him.

Bunny woke up scratching his back the way Jack had when he had woken up, looking over he noticed that his frosty friend was no longer there, 'Must have gone to check up on his gal' giving one last yawn he decided to go and give the clever shela look in himself. Walking past North the older man was still fast asleep, but dreaming of candy cans instead of stitching up Caroline all thanks to the Sandman. Chuckling to himself Bunny made his way to Caroline's room and opened the door only to find that not only was Jack still there and not in his own room, but that he was fast asleep fingers laced and snuggled up agents his girl both sleeping peacefully.

There was light tapping on his right leg looking down seeing Sandy suddenly there "CKRIKY!" stumbling backwards he grabbed the door frame to keep himself from falling, holding his finger to his lips Sandy looked in on the two, seeing them still fast asleep and the only movement was Jack snuggling closer to Caroline. Closing the door once more Sandy looked up at Bunny with his arms crossed tapping his foot, "What I was.." shooing Bunny again telling him to lower his voice, Bunny rolled his eyes before lowering his voice like he was told "What I was going to say was all I was doing was checking up on her alright I wasn't going to bug her! What you become their watch dog to make sure they don't get woken up?"

Sand steam shoots of his ears before he pointed for him to leave, scratching his furry chest laughing "Alright alright mate don't go getting your knickers in a bunch my stomach is grumbling going to go see if North has any carrots if not I'm going to have to head home." And with that Bunny let down the hall and out of sight, giving a sigh Sandy looked back at the door, Caroline may have been Jack's first friend and love, but to Caroline she was like a little sister and he only wanted to make sure she recovered quickly….the more time pass the more danger they all and the rest of the world will be in.

It wasn't till late in the evening just when both Sandy and Tooth had to leave again (Sandy had to shoo off both Tooth and North after he had woken up) when Caroline start to arouse from her sleep groaning Caroline brought her free hand up as ran it through brown and white hair, her body felt weird sitting up the best she could agent the pillows to not put more strain on her body, she hissed softly as she could feel her body magically stating to finish healing the minor wounds and begin work on the deeper ones…..which was almost all of them save a few minor cuts on her hands and arms. Caroline was about to start taking off the wrappings on her arms when going to move her right arms, that it wouldn't move and there was a cool warmth next to her.

Looking next to her she found her beloved boyfriend and best friend sleeping 'hoodieless' next to her his hair ruffled and mouth hanging slightly open…..it was so cute! So cute she couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up inside her, lifting her right hand she noticed that Jack had laced his right hand fingers with hers, her cheeks started to turn red, but when she moved to settle agents the pillows again she felt something shift on her chest.

Looking down her eyes widened at the sight of the silver snowflake necklace with a blue heart stone around her neck, with her free hand she picked it up and stared a smile broke out over her face, all unaware that Jack was now awake as well and watching her quietly not wanting to break this moment of her enjoying her first gift from him. "You know I know your awake Jackson" she teased using his full name, before looking over at him as she placed the ornament back down agents her chest, rolling his eyes Jack sat up with his bed hair and smirked at her with an eyebrow raised "Do you like it Snowflake?" Jack asked feeling hopefully. Caroline looked away unable to fight her smile that grew on her face, "Wh…where did you g..g..get this Jack its beautiful?" Jack felt his own face start to redden….whenever she would stumble about with her words meant she was really happy and was holding herself back.

Jack rubs the back of his head for a moment looking shy before he answered her "I...I made it with help from Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy, but only a little I did most of it….you really like it?" Jack looked up at her just in time for her to throw her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, 'Oh ya she likes it!' he mentally high fived himself as he kissed her back being mindful of her still healing wounds.

Pulling back she rested her forehead agents his "Jack I love it, but…..why all of the sudden you wanted to give me something you know you didn't have to my love." Sitting back she titled her head to the side looking away as if trying to remember some holiday of old they use to celebrity together or something she might have forgotten, Jack had to laugh and turned her face to look at him. He kissed the tip of her noise "It's just a gift hon., ok…..so how you feeling? Other then the bandages covering you, you look different…not that I don't like it you just seem like your….your more centered" Looking away he thought about it for a moment, "You found it didn't you….you found your center?!" Jack eyes light up bouncing on the bed like an excited child causing Caroline to both laugh and wince, her body was still soar and ached, but she didn't have the heart to stop him from showing his excitement on her behalf. Jack noticed her wincing and stopped and crawled over to her side "You okay? Where does it hurt? Are any spots reopened?!" Caroline smiled at him and shook her head before finally covering his mouth with hers, "I'm fine, just a little soar nothing I can't handle, and no, none of them reopened." Answering each question in turn, now that she had her hands free from Jack's sleep hold clutch, Caroline began to undo the wrappings on her hands and arms this made Jack start to worry, "Um are you sure your suppose to do that Snowflake?"

Letting the wrappings fall from her left arm she smiled see it completely healed and no scares, she raised it to show Jack who only raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She repeated the process to her right arm….with a little help from Jack, Jack took this opportunity to study and feel Caroline left ring finger when he reached over and took her hand in his once done with freeing her arm, it was small and skinny, but strong her skin was so smooth it felt like silk gets his own. "Jack you ok?" Caroline asked cocking her head to the side to look at him breaking him out of his thoughts making him blush and let go of her hands, Jack jumped out of bed and pulled on his hoodie, "Ya I'm great, but I have to go I got something else I'm working on for you and I want it to be a surprise. I love you Caroline..OH YA before I forget!" Jack quickly made his way back over to her and kissed before nipping at her noise making gasp as the frosty cold feeling he left on it. Caroline threw a pillow at him as he laughed making a break for the door and to safety outside her room, Caroline fell back agents the pillows smiling at the ceiling "He is such a brat….*sigh* but I love him." Almost 20 mins after Jack left there was a knock on her door, "Come in!" calling out to the person, the door opened and one of the yetis came in with a tray of food for her, smiling Caroline said her thanks and started to eat.

North was about to head up and check on Caroline before the yetis brought her supper, when Jack came flying down the stairs ( no not literally flying he left his staff on the pillar next to the work table) looking well rested and happy! 'She must be awake and doing alright for Jack to be beaming smiles like that' North chuckled to himself, he cast one last look at the globe. The black ooze hadn't moved since Caroline was attacked…who ever this Morgarath person was, he was waiting for Caroline to come out of hiding to attack….North hopped that soon they would be ready to strike back at him.

**Ok ending here for now next chapter will be the start of the attack on Morgarath so come back and read and wait to see when Jack will get the chance to ask Caroline the big question! Bye-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Hey everyone, well here we are about to start the battle with Morgarath….well the real battle might not happen till the second part….-_- heheh well enjoy love you guys!**

North raised his knuckles to knock on the door, but stopped to listen if she had fallen back to sleep or not, from inside he heard the sound of silverware clinging agents the inside of a bowl. He felt some pressure off his shoulders feeling relief that she was feeling well enough to eat, knocking on the door the room went quite for a moment before she called out for inside "Yes who is it?"

"It's North can I come in Caroline? I want to ask you something" he waited for a moment…and just as he was about to open the door, Caroline opened the door standing there without any wrappings on and not a scar in sight. "About what North?" she was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if she had been brought here badly injured…..well she didn't look like she had standing there with a chuck of break in her hand that she was taking bites from. North stood there blinking for a moment before clearing his throat and shooing her back into her room with him fallowing inside closing the door behind him, Caroline climbed back on to the bed pulling the tray of food onto her lap as she kept eating, waiting for North to start talking. "Well first off how have your wounds healed so fast?" North asked in awe as he held her arm out straight looking it over, Caroline placed the tray off to the side looking at North in the eyes, "You may want to sit down North."

Doing as she said the older man pulled a chair over to the bed and sat, resting his arms across his knees waiting to hear of fast recovery, running a hand through her hair Caroline looked off to the side "It seems when I was human and in my hurry to find a spell which to use on Morgarath, my blood from cuts the pages gave me soaked into the pages. The magic in the book fused with my blood tying itself to me as its new master…..though at the time I knew not. When I died and was surprised at my lingering time when I should have been killed right away….I believe it was because of the magic of the book." North was about to interrupt her in to asking how this involved her recovery, when she held a hand up to silence him, "When I went to retrieve the book, the moment I picked it up I felt energy come from the book and fill not only through my body….but my mind. I had dropped the book in surprise only giving enough time to think over what had happen before I picked up the book once more…..this time the book felt like any other normal book. It felt empty as if no magic had ever resided with in….like I had said in the time I gave before I picked the book back up, what I had give thought into what had happen was that I had absorbed all the knowledge within leaving only printed words. The magic that flowed into me with all the knowledge is what helped my body recover so quickly….or that's what I believe."

Caroline stopped and looked up at the father figure of a man, the look within his eyes seem to glow with pride that a parent would have for their child when they finally accomplished what they had sought out to do 'I wish I could have seen this same look in my real parents eyes…at least once….'

"North I believe I have found my center" sitting up a little straighter showing him that wasn't joking around, North looked closely in her eyes finding them filled with wisdom and knowledge way beyond her years. "Then tell me young one…..what is your center?" A smile crept across her face "My center North…..is wisdom." "Very good…NOW I know your healed, but I want to you to rest a bit more tomorrow we can talk about what to do next….do you agree _Guardian of Wisdom"_ Rolling her eyes she gave North a nod, "Why yes _Guardian of Wonder _I believe that sounds like a good idea."

When North left Caroline got off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out at the wintery landscape, her eyes trailed to the horizon eyes narrowing as if she could see him right there at the edge of the vast snow covered landscape, silently challenging him to even try and hurt those who were dear to her….she just hoped she was ready for this battle like she was before.

Jack held a cloth rag folded using both hands rubbing something, North looked over at him trying to clean or shine something fiercely, the look on Jack's face of complete concentration. Walking over to the boy North tried to look over his hunched shoulders and see what it was, but the moment his shadow blocked out Jack's light he clutched the object hidden in the rag to his chest. Slowly peering over his shoulder to see if Caroline had snuck out of her room to find him, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only North. "Jack my boy…what do you got there?" For a moment Jack forgot that only North had no clue of his intension of proposing to his girlfriend, he looked down at the lump in the rag that sat in his hands pondering if he should tell or even show the old man the ring he had been working on all last night with the necklace or not?

Looking back at North it looked as if the older man wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, letting out a sigh Jack reluctantly turned half way in his seat, North sat down next to Jack and looked at the rag held flat on his out stretched hand. Taking the rag Jack pulled the other side off to revel a white gold ring with a blue heart stone matching the one on the necklace that Caroline now wore, with snowflakes etched into the band. North picked it up and looked it over…..it was beautiful perfect symbol showing that even without Jack being by her side all the time that he would still be close, the ring and necklace embodied both of them perfectly together. North noticed something on the inside of the band something was written, turning it to the light so he could see what it said clearly, the words _Never alone, forever loved JF&CF _. North handed the ring back to Jack, who when he noticed the older man reading his special message to Caroline, was blushing a deep crimson red. Looking up into North's eyes through his white bangs that hung over his eyes, Jack found him smiling a knowing smile "So my boy when you going to ask her?" Jack sat there for a few moments blinking, he thought out of all four of the original guardians that he would have been the one lecturing him on rushing things!

"S….so you don't think I'm going to fast?" Jack just had to ask, laughter erupted from North his whole body shacking, "Why would I think that…you are a part of each other…..two halves of a whole, who am I to stand between the two of you. No Jack I am proud of you….now getting back to my question….when you going to ask her?"

Rubbing the back of his head the blush had died down but had not completely vanished, "I not sure….maybe after this mission is over with….knowing Caroline, if I did it now it might let that Morgarath guy know that she has someone special and put not just me in danger, but everyone else…..so ya I guesses I'm going to wait till this is all over with." North nodded in agreement to this, it was true on both accounts and only Caroline knew how far Morgarath's cruelty went, it was better to be safe than sorry later. Jack put the ring in the pocket of his hoodie before standing looking leveled eye with North only happened when he sat on the low work benches "I'm going to talk with her, later North!" Hurrying off with something other than 'talking' to her, Jack silently opened the door and slipped into her room.

It was dark save the magical ice crystals that hung from the ceiling glowed only how much light you told it too, Jack's sight was drawn to the windows seeing the light silhouetting her he placed his staff by the door and crept up behind her. It was rare for him ever to catch her so deep in thought like this, Caroline was still staring outside when she suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around middle just under where her own arms were across her breast, gasping in surprise and shock she looked behind her, but automatically relaxed seeing the snickering smiling face of the one and only Jack Frost the man she was madly in love with.

Caroline pouted acting as if him surprising her unsettled her Jack knew she wasn't, but happy that he pulled her from her thoughts…sometimes when she got so deep into a thought she would slip into memories and get lost in them trying to remember their faces….though she never would which would then made her depressed, "That wasn't very nice Jack you know" she said pulling him from his own thoughts as he loosened the hold on his arms slightly so she could turn and face him wrapping her arms around his shoulders and began to play with the hair at the base of his neck.

Smiling softly he half closed his eyes as he lowered his face resting his forehead agents hers "I have no idea what you're talking about Snowflake, I'm the very picture of nice!" leaning back he gave her a mock hurt look placing his hand over his heart, this only caused Caroline to start snickering and when she started, Jack soon fallowed turning the snickering into full on laughter. Calming down from their laughter Jack looked down at Caroline's troubled face, he brushed his hand across her cheek sliding his fingers into her hair as he held her face in his hand, "Caroline you're not allowed to keep things bottled up anymore….please don't carry so much by yourself, all that weight might crush you and destroy who you are….you got me as a friend, as a lover….let me help you carry some of that burden... you're going to have to hand some of it over cause…" moving her face to look at his as she leaned into his touch, it alone made her feel so much lighter…now his words made her want to cling onto him feeling so weak at how strong he really was…looking into her eyes as continued "I'm never letting you go or leaving you….ever…..I love you Caroline."

She burst into tears just now feeling everything she ever kept to herself finally weigh down on her, burying her face into his shoulder she held onto him like the life line he was to her and balled out everything to him. He hated himself for making her cry, but part of him was happy finally that invisible wall he always knew was there was gone and she completely opening herself to him, he moved them to lay down on the bed as he listened and gave a few comments here and there all earlier intensions of making love to her gone for now…..now was just the time to spend with each other…the calm before the storm…..

They had fallen asleep at some point when Tooth came to cheek on Caroline since she didn't have the chance before, come in and saw the two teen spirits snuggled together and fast asleep with their arms around each other. Caroline's head rested on Jacks shoulder while on her side while Jack laid on his back one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other arm was holding her by her side each had a leg wrapped around one of the others legs…the sight made her and the baby tooth's sigh. The two little teeth that were attacked to them went over and laid on either side of their heads, smiling Tooth fluttered over and pulled the cover that Caroline had tossed to the side when she had went to answer North at the door and covered them gently. They might be unaffected by the cold she still wanted them to be comfortable, she smiled as they snuggled in closer if that was possible in their sleep, Tooth told the remaining fairies to be quite as they left the room.

The next day after everyone had gathered in the globe room, Caroline luckily had spare clothing identical to what she had worn before '_The attack of the killer dead trees and harpies!'_ Caroline filled in the rest of the guardians of what all happened after she had tossed the book through the portal….the same said book that now rested un needed now next to her on the table that she sat on the edge of, Jack sat next to her leaning on his staff with both hands holding onto it trying to behave….though it was hard since walking up to a naked and in the process of drying and dressing sight of his love with two little fairies asleep on the pillows near him, left him in a very horny and bothered state. This time Caroline really hadn't meant to tease her boyfriend since she was being quite in showering and dressing for the day…..oh well… "Even though I don't need this anymore….we can still use it as a decoy, as far as we know Morgarath doesn't know about what happened to me and might think that I kept the book and learned from it, we don't know if he knows anything about the guardians or that the book might now be useless to him now….what we do know is that we have to take the fight to him…we can let him have one more day."

Sandy looked at her catching her eye he asked her "But what about the people that had accidently released him…..what about them?" she knew that one of them would ask that question….still didn't mean he really wanted to answer it, but she had to now "He is most likely on his last one…" "What you mean...his last one Caroline….what happened to the others?" Bunny asked gravely fearing the answer turning her eyes to Bunny her face was the very picture of slalom good news "I'm afraid that all the people that had been involved with his released….are dead." The color drained from all of their faces with their bodies dripping under the loss of hope for those poor souls and their families that must be hoping they will return home to them. "Morgarath couldn't sustain himself on his own, he had taken over the first person slowly draining his life force from him, but that would last no more than a day or so and it also affected how fast he took the life energy with each spell he used bring the monster back to life or even summoning them to attack me."

Caroline watched their faces she knew that this was not what they wanted to hear, but Morgarath was more dangerous than this Pitch Black was, while Pitch just wanted people to believe in him and fear him….Morgarath wanted to enslave and massacre….to rule the world! Caroline looked over at the book as if it still held some secret that could aid her….but she was just wondering if the second spell she had cast on the warlock and his castle was still in place and unnoticed?

Jack looked over at Caroline censured was written all over his face, reaching over he simply and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him watching as a soft smile slipped on his face making a mirrored one appear on hers, reaching up she placed her hand on top of his before stand up letting him pull his hand back as she walked forwards getting the attention of the others making sure all five guardians eyes were on her, right then and there they saw not the guardian of wisdom nor someone's best friend/girlfriend….but a Ranger who was ready to turn the tables and face her demon down once and for all. "Everyone get ready….we are going to battle….we head to Morgarath's castle!"

Caroline slipped off to her room while the others got ready, placing her pack on the table if she was going to finally kill that monster that was a thorn in the rangers side and the boogie man to them all she was going to do it honoring her fallen comrades….and give what human part of her the peace it deserved. Standing by the slay waiting for the newest guardian "Where is she?" Bunny asked trying not to think about the horrible slay ride that he got no choice in taking, he wasn't the only one wondering that same thing. 'She better not have left us behind and gone lone wolf again' Jack was passing back and forth, his grip on his staff only tightened more and more, he was about to run back into the main building and go looking for her when the doors they had came through opened. Jack had his back to it at the moment, but the look on their faces was that of a mixture of confusion and AW struck….Jack slowly turned around and when he did his eyes widen to a sight he hadn't seen since re uniting with his best friend. Walking into the slay room Caroline was dressed in her original Ranger's gear…..it appeared that if she was going to fight her old enemy…it wasn't going to be as a guardian…..but as the ranger that put his ass away the first time.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting ….lets head out" not even stopping to explain her sudden change in attire they let it be and climbed into the slay….once in the air Caroline told North that they could only use the snow globe portal to get to England, but not any closer the forest they would have to travel the rest of the way to the mountains by slay, once to the mountains that surrounded his castle they needed to travel by foot. The only thing she left out was once they made it across the drawbridge the spell would activate and they wouldn't be able to leave till either Morgarath was died….or they were….but if they wanted to fight this battle with her it was the only way for the moment the rest of the spell wouldn't work till she was face to face with him….looking over at the sandman who meet her eyes simply gave her a silent nod knowing that when she gave him the signal he was to keep the others and himself back so she could fight him…..alone.

**Hey guy's srry this chapter is a little later than the others….had a little writer's block for a few days….*blushes* hehehe srry ….so ya the next one I will try to get done and loaded up faster! Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rise of the Sixth Guardian**

** Well guys here is the second part of the battle agents Morgarath, now I don't know if anyone wants a sequel to this….but I'm going to make one after I finish this story. So something to look forward too, in the words of Jack Frost….**

***Jack Frost enters looking annoyed* HEY Aassassinlady?!**

***Fan girl moment freaks out* OMG JACK FROST! What you doing here?!**

*** Jack crosses his arms glaring at me* When the hell am I going to pop the question to Caroline?**

***blinks* You really need me to decide that for you? You're the one that's going to marry her are you not? **

***Jack's face goes red and starts backing out* Well….um….ya…I guess I'll be leaving now ….so…ya….Keep calm and Freeze on!**

****Jack runs away, while I sit here and smirk** Ya what he said ;)**

Standing by the railing of the slay Caroline watched as they flew quickly over the forest, moving her line of vision she could see the glimmer of city lights. It weighed heavily on her heart that she couldn't have save those men from the fate that was dealt them, but if there was one thing that time had taught her was that sometimes you can't fight fate….or you might lose more then what you're ready to lose…..

For a while a thoughts had been in Caroline's mind before she left with the Quaker people and meet Jack….what was her purpose? Why was she the way she was and not dead? What did Manny mean when she was to be a guardian…..a guardian of what ?! She had fought agents her instincts….and maybe because she did for a while….just wondering around is the reason that now she couldn't see the people of her past face's…..any longer. She had gotten answers to many questions, but it didn't matter because there was always more to ask. Jack stayed on the other side he knew the signs to watch for, and so far she was ok…so far…

Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to head into, the only sound that could be hears was of the reindeer grunts and jingling of the bells and metal links that kept the slay attached to their harnesses and the wind whipping about them, but not one bird was in the sky the clouds where starting to gather together slowly growing darker further ahead, but not a single drop of rain fell as they began to pass under the clouds. "He know were coming" Caroline says from under her hood her cloak barely moves agents her, watching her being able to so easily slip back into her old ways scared them a little….or rather should say shocked them. "How do you know?" Sandy asked looking up at her, the Caroline they knew was caring, smart, cleaver, easy to talk too…when she talked to you it wasn't in a tone of complete seriousness, her tone was usually light and warm….this change of closed off, serious, battle worn person that stood before then (or in North's part beside him) made the weight of reality hang on them heavily "I can feel it in the air, it's almost as if he is breathing down my neck."

A head of them mountain walls that seem to claw at the sky with their jagged cliffs and edges was becoming larger by the minute, Caroline took the rains from North's hands and steered the slay to a clearing she remembered being the only blind spot that the army and rangers used in the last battle agents the malicious warlock. Caroline was the first out her hands balled together tightly as she gritted her teeth this spot was were Master Halt pulled her and Will together and told them both how proud he was of both of them, that out of all the apprentices he ever trained….they were the first to feel like children to him. The thing with Halt was he didn't do affection easily…or even often, but in that moment that she remembered was the first and last time she ever saw him beaming with prided, tears starting to form in his eyes as he pulled them into a hug….since he didn't know if he or one, or even all of them might die in that upcoming battle.

Caroline was not only trying to fight off slipping into faceless memories, but also was fighting off the feeling of something…or someone that wasn't Manny from creeping into her mind. Morgarath could feel what he thought was the magic of his book as soon as they landed on the ground using a little magic to waken and summon it back to his hands, but that bitch was in possession of it still and must have learnt from it in order to keep it from him once he was free. 'Just a minor setback' Morgarath said as he watched through the eyes of his last body host, as he searched for them waiting to see that miserable Halt and that bitch of a apprentice of his that had the nerve to use his own spell book agents him! Oh he would make them all pay dearly, but first he needed his book back….and a new permanent body. A smirk slipped over his temporary face causing the handsome face of the man he was slowly killing to look wicked and menacing 'And what better way of making that pathetic Halt suffer then to watch me claim one of his precious apprentices as my new body…and kill the other by their hands WAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Thunder rumbled and cracked off in the distance that was their destination, Caroline stopped for a moment to listen, 'Great he's laughing….not a good sign…never a good sign…' Jack walked up to her side, she had told both him, Tooth, and Sandy not to fly for now just in case Morgarath's spies snuck up on them, she also told them that since they were now in his domain he would be able to see through his minions eyes and even speak through them without even having to bat an eyelash. Now that they were here there was no need for him to use massive amount of magic and there for less life energy….Caroline's kind heart didn't want anyone to suffer because of her….it was one of the reasons she was so easy to love. "Caroline that didn't sound like normal thunder…..it almost sounded like…" "Laughter….. that's because it was Jack….Morgarath is waiting for us…or rather me and the other rangers."

"But their dead are they not?" North asked in a low voice coming to walk on the other side of the clocked woman, turning to look at him briefly only to quickly look back forwards to keep her face half hidden, "Not to him their not. Remember he doesn't know that it's been over 300 years now or how I'm still around, all he knows is that I have his book and he wants revenge."

Soon the six guardian's came to the end of the forest path where the mountain cliffs began to emerge from the ground like ragged teeth off on either side of the group to stretch up so high to the sky that you could barely see the clouds over head, and before them over a barren bone and metal scattered grave yard stood Morgarath's castle. The sight of it all made fear creep in to the guardian's bodies their eyes traveled the vast space before them wondering what horrors Caroline had to witness and dealt herself back then no more than a young woman of 15, it was no longer a mystery of how nothing compared to what was left before them could shack her so easily anymore. Caroline motioned them to fallow her lead as they wouldn't be hidden from the warlock's eye now, Caroline had enchanted up matching cloaks like her own for them each to wear magically making them appear the same size as her of in North's case slightly taller….she explained that the rangers ( and yes they were still very much around, but were known as other names now) would send out member to scout the area first before one would head back to inform the rest of what lay head.

From what she could remember of the battle field there was a remanence of a escape tunnel that the wargals used to try and slip behind the army close by that the rangers had used to get in the castle without having to make their way through the bloody battle, Caroline had to stop for a moment gripping her hands into tight fits as her mind try's to throw her back to that time, she can already hear the shouting and cry of pain soon fallowing them with the silence of death. Shouting of valiant knights calling out to friends, at their opponent, the sound of iron and steel weapons clashing agents each other or at the armored the smell of blood mixing and soaking into the foul dirt…Caroline's breathing was becoming labored as she fought to stay in the present. "We got to hurry….NOW!" shouting the last part as her body shock with the energy that seemed to pulse from the very earth they stood on…it hurt….her whole body hurt…..it felt like her body was broken all over again, like it was sore and weary from the battle field, weary from the journey of hiding the book that laid in the side pack that hung from her side…..she felt sick and weak all at the same time.

They fallowed her behind rocky boulders and to a large mass of stones pilled all together, "It's under here we had sealed it up like this just in case we needed to sneak back in again." Caroline explained and quickly began removing the rocks without another word to the others, Jack was becoming more and more worried for her this was not a place she ever wanted to come back too, she had told him only once not long after they meet and traveled together that memories of that day still gave her such horrible nightmares that she wouldn't be able to sleep for days…..but when one time she was starting to have one of those said nightmares Jack had moved over to her and pulled her close and she immediately calmed down….she thanked and apologized to Jack the next morning….it only made him fall more in love with her.

Everyone worked together quickly to uncover a wooden door that looked like it had seen better days, Caroline reached down and pulled the latch up throwing the door to the side just as it swung open and hit the ground it broke into splinters, Caroline made her way down the others fallowed quickly "We need a ligh…" before Jack could finish his sentence Caroline held a balled hand out and mumbled a quick spell, when she opened her hand a ball of white light appeared and hovered above them. Turning to look back at them all they could only see her smirk "Bloody show pony" Bunny muttered, but everyone heard him never the less. They followed closely behind Caroline and the only source of light that they had being mindful of stepping only where she did till them came to a large door, Caroline dispelled the light and bathed them once again in darkness. She reached for the handle it seemed in the dark that the sounds of their breathing and heart beats amplified to her ears she gulped down hard 'Ok on three…..one…two…THREE!' she shouted in her mind as she threw the door open that opened up to a servants passage. Torches along the wall were light, the flames swayed and moved ever so slightly making them seem alive and waiting for them. Caroline motioned for them to fallow her, slipping through the empty halls that once were crawling with wargals and goblins seemed now only crawling with spiders and other vermin.

Soon they made their way to the main hall and at the far end of the hall was the large double doors leading to the main throne room, walking towards the doors Caroline looked over at Sandy who had been watching her from the corner of her eye Jack could tell something was up with those two….but it was too late for him to stop what was going to happen next. As they reached the door Caroline stopped and turned to look at the five guardians, "You guys stay to the back close to the door for now till I give the word" they nodded, but only Sandy knew what she really meant by that…once she gave the word he had to get the others back to the slay so that she wouldn't have any distractions. Opening the door a large room held by massive pillars, large brimming with fire bowls in-between a worn faded and stained ( with most likely blood) red carpet filled down the middle of the room leading all the way to a high massive seated throne, in the middle of the room was a pool filled with a sickening green and silver swirling mixture. There were purple crystal like eggs were placed around the base of the throne and from both the fire and the eerie green light from the magic pool reviled the dead bodies of the poor souls that relieved Morgarath, the said warlock sat on the stone throne as he watched who he thought to be Halt walk forward while the other 'Rangers' stayed near the door. But when Caroline spoke it took him for surprise, though not as much as the pulsating that came from the pool pulsed through the castle causing a sudden flash, 'So its starting' she thought in her head the room now looked as it did 319 years ago. Taking a breath she hoped this would work "Hello Morgarath it's been a while hasn't it?" keeping her cloak closed she moved her hands slowly to pull out the book, "Y..you're not Halt." Morgarath growled his face now of his last vessels was that of a young college student it looked like, smooth tan skin with green eyes of a deep pine color and brown hair with a light dusting of blond to it, but as he growled his 'borrowed' handsome filchers scrunched up and became menacing, smirking "Well tes seems your no longer a king of all fools, but now just a lark among wizard folk." Caroline provoked him further, this only admitted another growl from him that made the smirk further spread "Well well I was waiting for the very rangers that put me away the first time….I did not now I was getting a court jester instead."He sneered back "That the best you can come up with? My my guesses being locked up for a while made you more t pathetic hen I gave you credit for Morgarath!"

Stepping closer to the pool before her Caroline brought the book out in both hands and immensely Morgarath's eyes went to it, try as he might he could keep the look of fear from his eyes 'If she drops it into the pool it will be gone forever!' Panic shoot through him just as Caroline raised her arms to throw it into the pool Morgarath shoot up from his seat and threw out his arm sending her flying back a few feet her hood fallen off the light of the fires gave everyone in the room enough light to see her…..and Jack's eyes widened "What the…." Looking around at the others only to see them just as surprised as he was…..the spell had made not only the castle look as it had 319 years ago…..but also Caroline.

Jack had never seen what she had looked like before they meet only Sandy seem to have the answer, "She said this would be temporary as part of the spell that she had cast while sealing him away before." They had all turned to make a circle while he talked through his dream sand but to Morgarath it looked like they were planning something 'Oh well it won't matter once I get the book back!' he had begun making his way towards Caroline as she slowly got back up on her feet not bothering with putting her hood back on. Turning back around to wait for Caroline to tell them to come and aid her he took this chance to look over her face her hair was full chocolate brown, her eyes were deep sapphire blue and her skin was a light tan thanks to the sun and hours of practice and chores, her lips that he loved to kiss so much were a darker pink….she was gorgeous, but it didn't matter to him what she looked like to him she was still Caroline the woman he loved with all his heart. Caroline fell into a stance her blue eyes glaring him down, but to him she still looked like a child that didn't know how to stay out of trouble. "Give me the book little girl" gripping the book as she smirked at the irony of the next few words that came from her mouth "Over my dead body" raising his hand again black fire started to form agents his palm "As you wish my dear guesses that means your brother will be my new permanent body HAHAHAHAHA!" Fire shouted out at her she didn't need to look away to give the command "NOW SANDY GET YOUR SELFEVES OUT OF HERE!" as she held the book out it caught alight "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

While Morgarath watched in horror as his book burned before his eyes Sandy and the others threw off their cloaks, but just as Sandy was summoning a cloud of dream sand to carry them back to the safety of the said Jack aimed his staff and shoot a blast of ice at Morgarath sending him to the other side of the room crumpled agents the steps of the throne. Cursing under her breath she moved to block Morgarath's sight of the gang…but it was too late….Morgarath threw his burning gaze on whoever it was that attacked him what surprised him was Jack and the others appearance, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND DESTORY MY BOOK WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Shouting out in rage as it came back to him ten folds that he had been not only attacked, mocked and ridiculed, but also fooled!

"I'm Jack Frost and you are about to get your ass kicked" Jack barked back at the warlord, "Dous thou know who thee talk to I am Morgarath the Dark Warlock! And you…..Jack Frost will die for assaulting me!" Again Morgarath summoned black flames from his hand surging threw the air in a spiral movement hurdling at Jack "NO" Caroline screamed jumping in the way of the blast of black fire holding her hand out Caroline just in time summoned a wind dome shielding herself agents the fiery attack. Slowly stepping backwards after releasing his attack had failed once more to find either of its true targets, watched with wide eyes as the white circling dome of wind slowly disappeared and as it did Caroline slowly walked forward tossing her cloak to the side reveling the spell wearing off on her changing not only her clothes and appearance back to how the guardians all knew to look like but stepping from the walls and shadows were the spirits of the rangers and her friends that were in some way tied to this place them to aid her in finally killing him once and for all time. They appeared to look like they did back then before time stopped for her, but were transparent but soon they were all forming a ring encircling Morgarath …..but his eyes were on Caroline who was smirking as she used her new magic to summon her bow to her while the sprits all drew back the bow strings of their bows all their arrows aimed for the doomed wicked man. "You can't be that same bitch from before…..you just can't be!"

Stepping out from the ring of armed sprits she glared down at him the magic running through her veins sparked her eyes to blaze with fury and rage at the man before her, "I am the same girl from back then…319 years ago to be pierce….and now we are going to finally finish what we started….. say hello to the devil Morgarath!"

Pulling back her draw sting with the others reading her aim Morgarath's body started to shack as black sparks of energy shoot off his body along with black ooze dripping from different parts of his body looking as if he was reading to explode…..if he was going to hell he was sure and hell going to drag her with him! They had no choice letting their arrows fly at the same time as Morgarath exploded, Sandy pulled the other guardians out of the room and down the halls to the servants passage, the collision did kill him forever but also cause the castle to start to tremble and shack Jack and the others were starting to panicking over if she was going to be ok…..but back inside the crumbling castle Caroline smiled looking relived after long last flicking her hand her and the sprits all disappeared just as pieces of the ceiling came falling down right where she stood.

Far off near the edge of the clearing where the slay was safe and sound the five guardians watch as not only the castle but the mountains surrounding it crumbled with it, "She got to be ok….she….she had to make it out…."Jack said in a weak hopeless voice his hand gripping the ring he made just for her so tightly it was going to leave an impression there for an hour or so. Going over to his side Tooth placed her hand on Jack's shoulder "She did Jack I'm sure of it…..she wouldn't ever leave you alone" "Damn straight I wouldn't Tooth!" Turning around all of their faces brightened as in a flash of light Caroline and the sprits appeared before them spooking the reindeer, but she didn't stop or care as she ran straight into Jack's arms who was doing his best to fight back a few stray tears slide down his cheeks as he pulled her in as close as he could, "Damn it Caroline stop scaring the shit out of me if we were alive I would say you were going to send me to an early grave." Caroline laughed and pulled back and turned to look at the sprits that were making their way towards the guardians.

Jack looked up and his eyes fell on a man that looked almost just like Caroline but with blond hair mixed with a few locks of brown and the same sapphire blue eyes he had seen earlier, a small well kept goatee/bread around his mouth to the point of his chin was giving her a warm loving…..relieved smile….Jack had an idea of who this and the others were and let her go to them. Slowly almost as if she was afraid they would disappear right way if she got to close to them to quickly Caroline made her way up to the sprite of her twin brother….finally remembering all their faces once again…. "Hi Will" Caroline gave him a sad smile tears brimming her eyes, Will reached out and wiped one away that fell down her cheek "So…this is what happened to you…..we didn't know what happened other what the young lord had told us….and when we couldn't find your body…"

Taking her brother's ghostly hand in hers she gave him a knowing yet still saddened smile sighing he smirked at her "You were around weren't you" "Not all the time….I had let there for a while and was overseas for 19 years that's when I meet Jack who had just became a spirit like myself….after that we often came back and I would check on every one of you…..you really didn't have to name your first born daughter after me Will" she teased…GOD how she missed teasing him! Laughing Will shock his head as Rivena walked over to him wrapping her arms around his smiling at her long lost friend, "If you know that then you also know it was also my idea, and Hanna and Bruce did it to as well your master Halt there…..I guesses to us back then it was the only way we could think of to keep you in our lives?" Caroline looked at her friends and family then turned and looked at her Master…who was her father in a senesce Halt smiled down at her as she bowed her head "I'm sorry I failed you Halt" waiting to be reprimanded …..but instead she was pulled into a hug "You never once failed me Caroline I couldn't be more proud of you…..I missed you my little one my daughter was just like you….you know that already I had always wondered if you had a hand in that" Halt tease as she laughed being finally caught in that act….far too late but STILL she finally got caught.

"It's time for use to go Caroline" She simply nodded new tears in her eyes as she backed up till Jack wrapped his arm around her holding her shoulder with his free hand as he watched with her as they each one by one faded away, but before Will vanished he gave his first and only warning to Jack "You make my sister sad Jack or hurt her even once….and I'll come back to haunt you!" He glared before vanishing causing a chill to go down his spin "haha..ha….he was joking….right?" He asked looking over at his girlfriend, who smiled at him "Nope" groaning Jack threw his head back "I was afraid of that."

Caroline watched his face for a moment before she noticed his hand was still inside his hoodie pocket "What you hiding Jack?" Jack looked down at her smirking as he turned to be face to face with her before pulling out the ring, Caroline gasped looking at it wide eyed…her gaze shooting from the ring to his face and back to the ring "Where did you get this?" she ask afraid to touch it "I started to make it around the same time at the necklaces but only finished it yesterday…..but that's not what we should be talking about…now is it?" His smirk only deepened as she blushed looking him up in the eyes "What should we be talking about then Jack?"

Jack took her left hand in his own hand and looked her deep in the eyes over 300 years of hidden love and emotion shown there in the ice blue depths "Caroline…..will you marry me?" just as he asked he slipped the ring on her finger already seeing the answer in her eyes with her free hand she pulled him by the neck into a deep lingering kiss that lasted a min before pulling back smiling "Yes Jack I will."

**Sssssssoooooooo sorry its late guys but the next chapter will be the wedding and I will make a second story so look forward to it! Bye-bye!**


End file.
